


巴巴罗萨的美丽传说

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 性转架空，漏洞百出的中世纪背景，胡编乱造剧情小白只是为了开车破处描写





	1. Chapter 1

吉尔菲艾斯听说镇上搬来了一位中心城里的美丽姑娘。老实说他的兴趣不大，因为镇上大胆热情的女孩儿们已经快把他家门槛踏破，以至于他表面上仍是谦谦公子，实际上看到女孩子内心里想的是转身就跑。但身为镇长的儿子，带领新居民介绍巴巴罗萨镇里的建筑设施与生活环境是他的义务。

次日，吉尔菲艾斯就拜访了尚在布置中还未开放的罗严克拉姆酒坊。正面的栅门紧闭着，他绕到后院，一个穿着浅紫色连体长裙的金发姑娘正提着裙子踩木桶里的葡萄。

“你好，我……”

看到她正脸的第一眼，一向在人际交往方面游刃有余的吉尔菲艾斯竟然结巴了。17年来首次出现这种窘况，他满脸涨得通红。“我是齐格、齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯……”

面前的金发美人打量他，露出夏日阳光穿透水晶般的笑容，将裙摆提高些露出她在木桶里浸上了葡萄汁的脚，示意她现在不方便向他走近，“你好，我是莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。吉尔菲艾斯先生，有什么事吗？”

“没什么事，”吉尔菲艾斯看了一眼她裸露的玉足和象牙雕琢似的小腿，飞快地转移了视线：“你是新搬来的，我想带你……转转我们小镇，了解一下这里生活的习惯。”

“我很乐意，不过，”莱因哈特低头看了一眼，“明天可以吗？我得先把这些做完。”

吉尔菲艾斯点点头，“没事，你继续，我，我明天这时候来找你。”  
说完他转过身拔腿就跑——并不是因为害怕，而是因为激动。

第二天他起了个大早，煎熬地等到午饭后，才努力维持着冷静，再次造访了莱因哈特家。他带着莱因哈特走遍了小镇的每个角落，发现莱因哈特与他意外地聊得来，情绪上一放松，他也就不那么紧张了，甚至打听到了莱因哈特家人的情况，以及她为什么一个人的原因。

“原来你没有口吃。”莱因哈特笑道，吉尔菲艾斯疑惑地看着她，“昨天看你的样子，我还以为你有什么隐疾才跑得那么快，看来你健康得很。”

吉尔菲艾斯挠挠头，不好意思地向她道歉，却不敢说明原因。他发自内心的对莱因哈特有好感，对待起来也格外谨慎。之后他倒是经常来找莱因哈特，但莱因哈特往往不是在做酒曲就是在酒窖里整理发酵的库存。

“你不用工作的吗？”莱因哈特抹了把额头的汗珠，她精致的面颊粉扑扑的，吉尔菲艾斯看到她短发下的一截后颈也泛起了微红。  
“……要工作，”吉尔菲艾斯犹豫地开口，相较于勤奋的莱因哈特，他好像太游手好闲了。“不过是闲职，要做的事情不多，也没人管，不出岔子就行。”

“原来是这样，”莱因哈特推着面前半人高的橡木桶，吉尔菲艾斯赶紧上去帮她推起来。“那要不你干脆过来给我打打下手吧。”

“没问题！”吉尔菲艾斯飞快地答道，出乎莱因哈特的意料。她半开玩笑半认真说的这句话，确实一个人忙不过来，但她不愿意随便请工人来帮忙，因为不想家里有太多陌生人出入。吉尔菲艾斯很赞同这点，妇女或许还好，但要是有其他男人出现在莱因哈特家，他也不乐意。莱因哈特的这个请求，倒是顺遂了他的心愿，能顺理成章地每天和她腻在一起。

镇上其他的姑娘听说莱因哈特刚来就掳获了镇长英俊谦逊的儿子的心，常常在她洗衣服或是逛集市时围在一旁打量。莱因哈特丝毫不为所动，该做什么就做什么，手头上每件事处理得井井有条，根本不在乎其他人的眼光。女孩儿们由一开始的嫉妒变为羡慕，因为她们既没有莱因哈特那样的美貌，也没有莱因哈特那样的处事能力。

葡萄酒坊并不像普通酒馆那样需要每日营业，但仍然每天都有人来拜访莱因哈特，并在她家买酒。这些人大多不是真正喜好了解葡萄酒的人，而是那些打扮时髦得体的公子哥，其中不乏也有吉尔菲艾斯从前的朋友。他看在眼里，虽然高兴酒坊能够生意红火，也嫉妒能够光明正大买酒的人，后悔自己之前为什么要告诉莱因哈特他不怎么喝酒的事实。那可都是莱因哈特亲自……他却要眼睁睁看着那一瓶瓶酒卖给别人。

“莱因哈特，”他忍不住问出口，“你这样一个人酿酒，每周卖出那么多，不怕供不应求吗？”  
“啊？”莱因哈特有些哭笑不得，“不会。我卖的都是已经发酵了十几年的，我自己酿的还没发酵好呢。”

吉尔菲艾斯意识到自己问了愚蠢的问题，马上硬着头皮问道：“……那你打算封存多久再卖？”  
“不卖，”莱因哈特脸有些红，“其实我是第一次完全由自己酿，打算狂欢节先试试口感。”  
“狂欢节，”吉尔菲艾斯重复着，“那还有两三个月的时间。到时候我能……一起尝尝吗？”  
“嗯。”她转过头去，“不好喝也不能怪我，你总在我酿酒的时候打搅我。”

二月下旬，巴巴罗萨镇上的狂欢节开始了。莱因哈特穿上了一袭淡蓝色的长裙，紧身的海蓝色系带开襟，袖口有镶着金丝的荷边。金色短发下优美的鹅蛋型脸颊配上形状姣好的秀眉，浓密卷翘的纤长眼睫在冰蓝色的狭长眼睑下投射出阴影。挺秀的鼻梁与端正的蔷薇色双唇，看起来就像一个精致的瓷娃娃。吉尔菲艾斯盯着她，差点要忘记呼吸。

他常想，像莱因哈特这样的女孩留着短发，一定是想减轻自身过于美丽的罪恶。无意冒犯那些短发的女生，朝气与妩媚是两种截然不同的美，将这两者融合在了一起的莱因哈特无疑什么发型都会适合，只不过短发让她看起来更加利落，相应也削减了些许柔弱。  
这让她与众不同，她完全有资本彻底依附男人过上人人倾慕的生活，偏偏她那样独立，不说粗活重活，无论是酿酒的技巧与专业性还是经营酒坊的独特眼光，都让吉尔菲艾斯倾佩不已。好在他学习得很快，短短半个月就能很大程度帮到莱因哈特不少，甚至也能给她提些建议。当然这大半年接触下来，最主要的——吉尔菲艾斯发现——是替她与人沟通。他知道莱因哈特从前不是自己做台面的工作，不适应与人接触也很正常。但像这样冷淡地对待他人，倒是给他的第一印象不同。要不是她实在长得好看，恐怕酒再好，接下来没人愿意登门了。

莱因哈特在他面前是不一样的。这样的认知令他雀跃，情不自禁也想独占更多。

周围的人成双结对地跟随节拍舞动起来，而他搂着莱因哈特跳舞，看起来很滑稽。他们无疑是非常相配的，只不过他们俩似乎都不太会这项活动，为了避免踩到对方的脚而不断留意着，几趟欢快的曲风下来，莱因哈特首先告饶。

“我本以为你很会跳舞，”她气喘吁吁，紧身的胸衣让她有点透不过气。她本来没有打算剧烈运动，但吉尔菲艾斯的邀约她不想拒绝。“你看起来就是那种很会跳舞的人。”

“抱歉让你误会了，我一直学不会。”吉尔菲艾斯替她顺着气，将她牵出拥挤的人群。

其实他确实很会跳，只不过他以往为了拒绝别人向他邀舞而一直装作不会。对莱因哈特，则是看出她不会跳舞的尴尬，想要照顾她的心情。“如果你不嫌弃和我跳，我们可以一起学。”

莱因哈特摆摆手，“可以是可以，但今天先饶了我吧。”

吉尔菲艾斯点点头，趁着人们都聚集在热闹的中央街口，牵着莱因哈特把她带到伯伦希尔湖上游。这里很少有人来，吉尔菲艾斯知道有一处分岔河流的风景很好。

莱因哈特爬上斜坡没能站稳好好看一看，腿一软就要滑下去，吉尔菲艾斯赶紧抱住了她。

两个人抱在一起，顺着河坡在草地上往下滚。好在湿润的草地上没有多少碎石，两个人没有擦伤。等到在河岸边停下，莱因哈特被转得头晕目眩，回想刚才感觉像两个小孩子，忍不住发出清脆的笑声。

吉尔菲艾斯掌心垫在她头颈下避免被硌到，结实的胸肌压在她的胸脯上，她好不容易平稳些的心跳又鼓噪起来。吉尔菲艾斯深情地与她对视半晌，突然低下头轻轻含住莱因哈特蔷薇色的水润双唇。  
莱因哈特身体僵直了一瞬间，两手顺从地搭在他肩上，从一点点啄吻到密不可分的交换呼吸。

清泉撞击浅浅河床上的碎石，叮咚作响。岸边草地上的露珠打湿她身下的裙，莱因哈特膝盖动了一下，不小心蹭到吉尔菲艾斯的两腿之间。透过裙摆也能感受到那热烫的硬度，她心里一动，一只手贴着吉尔菲艾斯的衣襟摸了下去，冰蓝色的勾人眼珠水波婉转。吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸陡然变得粗重了，两手按着她的肩，又不忍用力地抚弄。

她扬起头亲吻吉尔菲艾斯的下巴，伸手要给他解开裤带。窸窸窣窣一阵，吉尔菲艾斯的腰上一松，任她柔软玉白的手指探了进去。

莱因哈特第一次触碰男性器官，而且还是吉尔菲艾斯的，面上有些发烧。一只手握不住，她两只手都圈上去，细细描绘它的形状，甚至好奇地抚摸阴茎根部的毛发。

吉尔菲艾斯轻轻颤抖起来，贴在她脑后的大手揉捏她的脖颈。莱因哈特舒服得眯上眼，包裹住掌心粗烫的柱身。

“我要怎么做？”  
“你什么都不用做，”吉尔菲艾斯低喘着回答，“像这样握住就行。”

莱因哈特握住不动，吉尔菲艾斯看出她在走神。“……你在想什么？”

“我在想，要是有这么大的葡萄能有多少汁……”

吉尔菲艾斯没来由的隐隐一痛，但想到莱因哈特的脚，心思又不可避免的旖旎起来。

他弓起身子，轻轻在她的掌心抽插，面前是莱因哈特因夹住手臂而挤出一条浅沟的雪白胸膛。他抱紧了怀中温软的身躯，贪婪地吸食她身上蛊惑的体香。  
“莱因哈特……”吉尔菲艾斯似是有些无处发泄地埋在她胸口呼唤，高挺的鼻梁尖上渗出一些汗珠。“莱因哈特……”

莱因哈特吻了吻他头顶火红的发旋，在他耳边轻声道：“做你想做的，吉尔菲艾斯……”

吉尔菲艾斯抬眼看他，碧蓝眼眸里情欲的旋涡翻滚。他没做过这种事，但从朋友们那听过大概。他支起上半身脱下衬衣和背心垫在莱因哈特的脑袋下，两手搭上她胸前的丝带。莱因哈特盯着他肌肉紧实的匀称身躯不出声，默许地让他解开前襟。

一对小巧而精致的雪白乳房展现在他面前，吉尔菲艾斯深吸着吻上去，软弹细腻的触感令他激动不已。  
空闲的一只手卡住了莱因哈特的腰，往上提着裙摆，慢慢露出白皙笔直的双腿。

莱因哈特有些不好意思地夹住了大腿，她没考虑到今天会发生这种事，一点准备都没有。虽然就算考虑到，她也不知道该做什么准备。

吉尔菲艾斯手指勾住了她亚麻裤带的细绳，目光寻求她的意思。莱因哈特盯着吉尔菲艾斯湿漉漉的眼睫下那对专注的碧蓝眼眸，轻轻点了点头。  
他小心翼翼地松开了细绳揭开，每露出一寸白嫩的小腹，他都比前一秒更硬。  
当吉尔菲艾斯将她的下半身完全展露在河边树荫下时，眼前的景色让他经不住放大了瞳孔。

他不曾见过女性的下体是怎样的，但莱因哈特显然可以满足他所有的想象。她的下半身一片光洁水嫩，那两瓣相较于玉白的纤细肢体的花阴，正透着初樱般的粉。

吉尔菲艾斯喉结滚动了一下，单纯地问出一句他自己根本没意识到的下流话：“我可以舔吗？”  
莱因哈特天使般精致的容颜瞬间涨的通红，“不要。不可以。”

吉尔菲艾斯埋在她怀中，“那我能用手碰吗？”  
“……嗯。”

他小心翼翼地用食指撂开粉唇间的缝隙，那里已经有些湿润了。缓缓探入一个指节，令人惊异的湿热与紧致牢牢吸住了他的手指。

明明不知道该怎么做，他却不住地用手指戳进去，一边问着莱因哈特痛不痛。  
吉尔菲艾斯的修长手指骨节分明，带着力度地在她肉壁上抚摸。刚进入时是一段滑腻的区域，再往深处去有层层皱褶，迎着他指尖地挑弄拨动。

从一根加到两根，莱因哈特适应得很快，马上就不满足于仅仅只是手指，渴求地向吉尔菲艾斯要求更多。

吉尔菲艾斯抽出手指带出一条透明的细丝，握住了自己挺翘的肉茎压下一些，抵在触感柔滑的花穴中间，屏息着插入了一个头部。尽管手指已经让他预知了插进莱因哈特体内的快感，等他真的挺入时，舒爽的感觉一下子麻痹了他半个身子的神经，差点惊叹出来。他不是没有自己动手解决过，但一旦感受过莱因哈特的紧致，绝对再也无法回到右手了。

没有想过能够深入到什么地步，他只是规规矩矩塞进了头部，无师自通地在莱因哈特穴道浅处抽插。

莱因哈特被从没感受过的饱胀感撑开，敏感的体内被人开垦着，陌生的形状在她阴道里翻搅。起初还不能适应硕大硬物卡在她体内，在吉尔菲艾斯抽身时带起全身性的酥麻后，不由得微微抬起臀部让那根勃起更融洽地插入。

树荫打下斑驳在莱因哈特的下巴上晃动，吉尔菲艾斯俯身舔舐她纤细的脖子。两手揉着她胸前的软团，小小的乳尖红得像点缀在乳白蛋糕上的樱果。  
莱因哈特双腿张开平躺在草地上，手指揪皱了耳侧吉尔菲艾斯的衬衣。她蹬直了玉雕般的脚尖，白嫩光滑的两片粉色膜瓣摩擦成和她唇色一致的蔷薇色，一颤一颤地夹着他深红的肉柱。  
快速顶进去可以隐隐看到藏在缝隙前端的小颗阴蒂，他好奇地伸出大拇指在那里摁了摁，莱因哈特马上缩着身子轻声叫出来。

她叫得娇滴滴的，让吉尔菲艾斯脑子里的血直往下半身冲，奔流的血液让他的阴茎硬得胀痛，囊袋也提着蓄势待发。被莱因哈特唆吸地一夹，他立刻就射了出来。他非常懊恼，感觉做爱不应该是这么迅速的才对，殊不知作为处男，这已经是十分可观的成绩了。

莱因哈特察觉到下体被注入了什么，低头看到吉尔菲艾斯拔了出来，插进去的部分泛着水光，顶端的小孔往外流着白浊。

她好像还没到，但吉尔菲艾斯要是到了的话她也就无所谓。莱因哈特紧紧搂着面前红发青年的脖子，在他耳垂上亲吻。  
吉尔菲艾斯鼻尖贴着她颈侧，有力的双唇含住她精致锁骨吮吸，一会儿又躁动起来。

“莱因哈特，还能再来一次吗？”他不好意思地问出口，因为他们刚才才做过，怕显得自己贪得无厌。  
莱因哈特精美的五官被热气蒸腾得水润动人，乖顺地对他说想来几次都可以。

吉尔菲艾斯再度没入，却发现这次很难得到满足，像是渴求着，一下比一下顶得深入。有好几次，他感觉顶到了一层薄薄的什么，每次碰到这里莱因哈特都会一缩。

这不是完整的做爱，他忽然意识到。“莱因哈特……”  
“嗯……”莱因哈特被他捅得一颤一颤的，说话也不平稳，“怎么了？”  
“我想……全部进去……”  
“可、可是进不来了，”她喘息着，“已经满了……”  
“还有更深的地方……”吉尔菲艾斯紧紧抱着她，低声道：“可以给我吗？”  
他不想勉强莱因哈特，希望莱因哈特是发自内心地愿意。

莱因哈特没有说话，只是搂着他的脖子，双腿环上吉尔菲艾斯精瘦有力的腰，打开自己任他探索。

吉尔菲艾斯扶着她的纤细腰侧，低头看两人交合处，准备着深入。一层环状嫩肉挡住他的去路，他粗硬的肉刃用力往里面挤压，莱因哈特皱着眉痛呼出声。

“疼……吉尔菲艾斯，好疼……”  
“马上就好，忍一下……”吉尔菲艾斯心疼地亲吻着她眼角渗出的泪珠，一边固定住不让莱因哈特逃开。应该不会这么痛才对，听他们说应该是很舒服的……  
吉尔菲艾斯的冠状卡在薄膜的小孔上，莱因哈特痛的捶上他的肩：“快点……吉尔菲艾斯！”

有轻微地什么撕裂的声音，莱因哈特忽然感觉吉尔菲艾斯钻进来了许多，好像一下顶到了她的喉咙。她“啊”地一声叫出来，厚重的肉柱埋进了她体内极其深入的地方。这里的刺激不是之前能做比较的，哪怕吉尔菲艾斯什么都不做，只是颤动几下，莱因哈特也想发疯般的扭动扯开快感加在她身上的枷锁。

莱因哈特的深处更热更湿了，龟头探到尤为滑腻的区域。是没有人到过的禁区，莱因哈特只会让他进入的地方。吉尔菲艾斯想着，下半身用力抽动两下，带动层层壁肉痉挛。

刚开拓出的区域还没有适应他的直径，撑破的伤口被带动几下，莱因哈特痛得咬住了下唇。

吉尔菲艾斯看她还没恢复的样子心里过意不去，安慰地吻上她的嘴，挺腰继续慢慢撞击。

莱因哈特承受着吉尔菲艾斯的温情与霸道，敏锐地察觉到一波波新鲜的灭顶快感在体内炸开，正在逐步淹没痛感，很快她就再次沦陷到腾起的痒麻中。

“现在还疼吗？”  
“好一点了。”莱因哈特软糯的回答中带着一丝哭腔，想必是真的很疼。

渐渐地莱因哈特尝出美妙的趣味，吉尔菲艾斯像用他的阴茎将魔力注入到她体内，交合处滋生着强烈的快感，汇聚到她的腹腔，又顺着尾椎往她脑门上爬。

她的手被拉着压在自己小腹上，真切地感受到吉尔菲艾斯插入时肚皮上隐隐起伏的厚度。  
“能感觉到吗？莱因哈特，”吉尔菲艾斯低喘着动作，深情地盯着她的脸，“我在你里面……”  
“好深……”莱因哈特雪白的乳房在他面前晃动，他一口含住一边乳晕，甜腻的呻吟不断溢出莱因哈特的喉咙。“太深了……”  
“你……不喜欢吗？”  
“……喜……喜欢……”  
喜欢吉尔菲艾斯，喜欢他的一切……

拍打声中泛起潮水的沉闷，盖过了微风拂动树叶的声音。莱因哈特彻底进入情动的状态，源源不断地从交合处分泌出蜜液。

在莱因哈特的深处爽到后，吉尔菲艾斯每下都要进到最里面，整根抽出又带出她体内的汁水，还有隐约的几条血丝与之前留下的白浊。有的流在了莱因哈特棉白色的衬裙上，有的直接滴落上草地。

“莱因哈特……能拥有你是我能想到最幸福的事了。”  
“我是你的。”莱因哈特身子不住地被吉尔菲艾斯越来越急促的插入顶弄，倔强的对他说：“而你也是我的。”

“我是你的。”他吻上那双偶尔对旁人吐露尖锐词语的嘴，触感是令人惊叹的柔软。

接吻总是令她有感觉，细滑的臀部颤抖着收缩，像是在吸食吉尔菲艾斯射出的精液。吉尔菲艾斯没有压到她身上，翻身到一边贴着她平躺，两个人的头靠在一起。

几分钟过后，莱因哈特平缓过来，坐起身子开始整理衣襟。

吉尔菲艾斯看着，若有所思：“对了，莱因哈特，我有件事想要问你。”  
“你说。”  
“你为什么从来不叫我的名字？”  
“因为齐格飞这个名字太俗气了，”莱因哈特背对着他系前襟的丝带，金色发梢下的耳朵红红的：“我就不会让我的孩子叫齐格飞这种俗气的名字。”

“那你会给孩子起什么名？”吉尔菲艾斯没有在意她冒犯的评价，好奇地坐起来，不由得也思考起这个问题。不知想到什么，他笑了出来。

“你笑什么？”

“你刚才叫了两次齐格飞。”  
忽然眼前一黑，他的衬衣被扔到了自己头上。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 口交 白虎/狮穴注意
> 
> 白虎/狮妹睡奸男友注意

接下来整个狂欢节他们都背着人群幽会，吉尔菲艾斯白天要先跟着父亲去组织镇民们的活动，下午要和朋友们应酬，等到了晚上人们在酒吧里彻夜欢唱时，他就绕到莱因哈特家的后院，从窗子往她的卧房扔小石子。

起初莱因哈特因为习惯早睡，不是很愿意晚上也给他开门，但吉尔菲艾斯在下面仰着头看她，夜晚街区热闹的火光照亮他脸上的殷切，莱因哈特心头一软就下了楼。之后她默许了吉尔菲艾斯的深夜造访，干脆给他留门。

今天是狂欢节的最后一天，吉尔菲艾斯出现得有些晚，莱因哈特是被吵醒的。

“这么晚还不回家，你父母都不管你吗？”  
“不管，”吉尔菲艾斯走进屋内，熟练地带上门，“他们养花，比照看我上心多了。”

“可能因为养花比养你有用。”  
吉尔菲艾斯笑了，莱因哈特捂着嘴打了个哈欠。  
她一直在等吉尔菲艾斯，也就没换睡衣，又因为想睡把外裙脱了，现在只着了衬裙。

莱因哈特完全没意识到自己此刻的诱惑，吉尔菲艾斯看得喉咙发干。理智告诉他应该让莱因哈特好好休息，但他现在不想走，要赶紧想个理由才行……

“莱因哈特，我记得你之前说……狂欢节要喝自己酿的葡萄酒吧？”  
莱因哈特撑在手心上的金色脑袋晃了晃，果然睡意消散了些，抬起头看了他一眼：“你居然还记得，我都准备自己喝掉了。”  
“当然会记得，”吉尔菲艾斯立刻坐直了身体，“今天是最后一天了，我们来喝吧，正好我有些渴。”

莱因哈特转身进了酒窖取酒，吉尔菲艾斯盯着她的背影，感觉有些心猿意马，立刻摇摇头想把下流的想法甩出去。距离他们那天做爱已经过去四天了，吉尔菲艾斯一直忍着，莱因哈特不是那种随便的姑娘，他连正式的告白都还没准备好，却因为莱因哈特不会拒绝他，对她做出了那种事。最让他困扰的是，他有时候明明没有那种想法，下身却不由自主的勃起了，他不得不改穿宽松些的中裤。

醒酒器搁在木桌上的声音让他回过神来，莱因哈特坐到对面与他交谈。吉尔菲艾斯先是询问她今天都做了什么，转而谈到今天遇到的一些趣事。

容器里的酒醒完，很快被他们分着喝光了。两个人都醉意上头，尤其是莱因哈特，其实她很不擅长喝酒。见桌上的醒酒器空了，她以为没酒了，舌头打结地说要去酿酒。吉尔菲艾斯看出她醉得厉害，但他也有些晕乎乎的，跟在她身后说要给她帮忙。

每次榨葡萄汁之前都会先用花瓣泡脚，吉尔菲艾斯替她端来一桶热水，将花瓣摘下铺上一层，试过水温后握住莱因哈特线条姣好的小腿，让她将那双初雪般白皙的玉足放入水中。

莱因哈特圆润的脚尖本身就有一层诱人的粉色，泡在花瓣水里，透着水波纹荡漾在吉尔菲艾斯的心上。他托着给她按摩，莱因哈特的脚趾卷曲起来挠了挠他的掌心。

吉尔菲艾斯抬起头，莱因哈特歪着脑袋对他笑。  
他忍不住捧起吻住她的脚，白嫩的脚背上还搭着一片红色的花瓣。他的鼻息弄得莱因哈特有些痒，想要逃开。  
吉尔菲艾斯抓住了她的脚踝，一下一下顺着她的脚腕吻到小腿上，滑腻的触感让他伸出了舌头，慢慢舔吻上去。

空气弥漫起情欲的意味，莱因哈特眯着眼看到吉尔菲艾斯火红的脑袋钻到她的裙底，敏感的大腿内侧被温热的双唇吮吸，随后身体最为隐秘的部位被人含住。  
有力的双唇张合着按压，吉尔菲艾斯的舌尖顶进她闭合的两瓣，从下而上逐步舔开整片花阴。

他并不知道所谓的技巧，甚至不知道这是一种做爱方式，只是单纯地想感受这里的每一寸地方，毫无规律地舔着。  
即便如此，有些粗糙的舌体与湿热的气息，都足以让莱因哈特为之颤抖了。隔着裙摆她按住吉尔菲艾斯的双肩，不断发出难耐的喘息。

莱因哈特的身上有股独特的香味，比她所使用的任何鲜花都要更为幽香馥郁。吉尔菲艾斯捧着她的大腿，英挺的鼻梁抵在能让莱因哈特扭动腰肢的豆粒上，两片粉嫩水润的花唇不住颤抖，引诱他探到更深处。

他的舌尖钻进窄小的穴道，在层层肉壁间顶弄了一圈，发出液体搅动的声音。莱因哈特的臀部微微抬起来迎合他的嘴，没有意识地不断呼唤他。  
吉尔菲艾斯感觉到有一波蜜液从莱因哈特紧致的穴道里涌了出来，他抽出舌头，带出一缕透明的丝搭在他下唇上。

莱因哈特得以调整呼吸，撩起裙摆，吉尔菲艾斯专注地埋在她腿间，湿漉漉的眼神看她。

莱因哈特的味道很好……他心跳如雷，将她纤细白皙的双腿架在肩上，喉咙滚动着再次将舌头插进去品尝。

这次吉尔菲艾斯变得粗鲁了些，会次次都撑开她的两片阴瓣，舌头模拟着他用阴茎会做的行为，里里外外能舔到的地方他全都一一用力扫过。  
她柔软的手指揪紧了埋在两腿之间的红发，想将他按得更深，又怕承受不起灭顶的欢愉，再度分泌出湿润的体液，有的溢出来沾湿了吉尔菲艾斯的下巴，顺着他的喉结流到他敞开的衣领里去。吉尔菲艾斯舔得非常投入，莱因哈特流出来的也不放过，吮吸得啧啧作响。

发烫的一双手在她臀部与腹腔之间抚摸，把她的腰按软。湿热有力的嘴盖住她的阴蒂飞快逗弄，偶尔有齿贝轻轻磕到。她挺直了曲线优美的腰背，修长的双腿蹬直着痉挛，喉咙里断断续续发出娇艳欲滴的声音。

吉尔菲艾斯摸到莱因哈特柔软的两瓣臀，上面滑溜溜的都是湿汗。莱因哈特看起来很舒服……但他硬得难受。他不知道该怎么处理现在的情况，不想随便对待莱因哈特，但破处之后他很难从自慰中获得满足。更何况现在的莱因哈特，对他来说是极大的诱惑……

莱因哈特意识还没完全清醒，只觉得被木椅硌得肩背酸痛，就推搡着吉尔菲艾斯，对他说想去床上。

听到莱因哈特这样的邀请，吉尔菲艾斯暂时抛开了所谓的纠结，打横抱起她上了楼。  
他还是第一次进到莱因哈特的卧室，让他深感自己是被信任的。少女的闺房让他窥探到莱因哈特的隐私，不知怎么变得更加兴奋，没等莱因哈特爬上床就迫不及待地掀开她裙子从后面顶入了她。

莱因哈特上次才破处，又有几天没做，粗大的阴茎再度磨进窄小的穴道，毫无心理准备的撕裂感让她痛呼一声。吉尔菲艾斯按住她的胯，贴在她背后安抚地亲吻她耳后，慢慢地拔出抽插。她本身就愿意承受吉尔菲艾斯，弹性极好的柔韧内壁加快了她适应的时间，很快就被捅得遍体酥麻。

一只手摸到她前面来，抓住了她软绵的乳房。莱因哈特踮起脚抱着床柱，臀部向后撅着将自己敏感的花穴往吉尔菲艾斯的腿间那根上送。

吉尔菲艾斯从后解开了她的衬裙带子，光洁细腻的整片背部展现在他面前，他望着莱因哈特下面吞吐他的热情，囊袋紧缩，有想要射的冲动。

“莱因哈特……”  
吉尔菲艾斯速度加快了，莱因哈特晃动着抱不住床柱，一下子趴到了床上。吉尔菲艾斯跟着压到她身上，两个人的身体紧紧交叠在一起。  
这下进的太深了，又喘不上气。莱因哈特挣扎着，吉尔菲艾斯的臀肌仍在发力顶她。

赤裸诱惑的粉色身躯半穿着米白色的布料，吉尔菲艾斯吞咽着将它剥下，把莱因哈特翻过来。她沉迷于性爱的美丽脸庞冲击着吉尔菲艾斯年少的心房，泛红的乳头不断被下半身的撞击牵连着波动，贴着吉尔菲艾斯结实的胸膛摩擦。

莱因哈特双腿牢牢圈住吉尔菲艾斯的腰，意乱情迷地摸着他肌肉匀称的肌体，汗湿的手感格外滑腻。她此前都不知道自己竟会这么好男色，吉尔菲艾斯进入她的感觉，快要把她变成吉尔菲艾斯胯下的奴隶……

等做到血液里的酒精都挥发完，莱因哈特彻底昏睡了过去。  
吉尔菲艾斯重新烧了水替她擦干净，又找到她的睡裙给她穿上。忙碌了一整天，他也累了，干脆脱了外套就搂过莱因哈特挤上她的床。想到这是莱因哈特第一次“留”他过夜，喜滋滋地很快进入了梦乡。

 

半夜，有一阵细密的快感窸窸窣窣顺着爬上他意识边缘，让他醒了过来。

他睁开眼，看到莱因哈特正坐在他身上起伏。卷翘的短发发梢随着她的动作摆着，睡裙胸口表面不断波动，吉尔菲艾斯能想象那两团小巧精致的乳房在里面上下摇晃的模样。  
他的衣摆被掀开拉到他下巴，柔白的手撑在他腹肌上，双腿正对着他打开，光洁粉嫩的两片花唇吞吐他粗厚的茎体，一下一下被撑开抽插到泛红。

“莱因哈特……”  
吉尔菲艾斯的理智刚从睡梦中拉扯回来又立刻被情潮拍散，两只手捏住了莱因哈特的小腿，她向下坐的时候就提臀顶进去。拍打声骤然变得激烈，莱因哈特坐直了身子仰起头舒服地叫出来。

第一次知道还有这种姿势，动了两下，吉尔菲艾斯感到不好施力，但他又喜欢莱因哈特骑他的样子。  
他将面前大开的玉腿压下到自己身侧，揉捏起少女绵软水嫩的双臀。抬起放下的姿势使莱因哈特下体被顶入时臀肉向两边掰开，拔出时又被收拢挤压，来回弄了几下，插入的地方水声渐响。

莱因哈特紧紧绞住他，纤细的腰肢前后摆动起来，绽放的穴口前端那粒小小的嫩豆压在他柱身上摩擦。她的臀推动得很紧，细腻的粉瓣每次都贴上他根部的深红毛发，仿佛要连他的两颗囊袋也一齐吸入。

两次都是吉尔菲艾斯主动，他不知道莱因哈特要起他也会这么热情，一冲动就用力狠了点。  
可能是这一下进的太深，吉尔菲艾斯感觉莱因哈特穴口处的两片花阴都压在他小腹根部上颤抖。

吉尔菲艾斯粗厚的一整根深深凿入填满了她的下体，她将自己劈开一样紧紧夹住它。湿润的穴道吸着，体内顶端深处的那片细嫩肉壁像滚珠一样湿漉漉的在吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎上挤压滑动，柱身被中段一圈圈的肉轮拨弄。吉尔菲艾斯忍不住发出了轻哼，莱因哈特简直想让他上瘾。

抽身而出时有一两丝黏腻的体液粘在他根部的毛发上，透过窗外的月色，这场景看得吉尔菲艾斯小腹一紧，起身猛地钻到深处，又压住莱因哈特的胯两个人紧紧贴合在一起快速抽动。

莱因哈特的细声呻吟陡然急促起来，拼命按着他的肩，像是想安抚身下这匹暴躁的烈马，但她嘴里并没有喊停。

他一只手伸进莱因哈特睡衣的下摆，顺着雪白细滑的肚皮往上抓住她跳动的乳房，感受柔软的胸部在他掌心波动。  
莱因哈特的乳房很小，吉尔菲艾斯一只手就可以收拢她们，不知道这样小巧的乳房，哺乳的时候会有多少奶水呢？

吉尔菲艾斯不可避免地想象起莱因哈特做母亲的样子，胸口腾起一阵汹涌的情绪。他想让莱因哈特成为他合法的妻子，所有的一切只不过是更加确定了这一点。

他掌心托着揉捏，按压乳晕下的乳腺，一会儿感觉莱因哈特的乳头有些湿润。  
她其实正是每个月的敏感阶段，雌性激素分泌旺盛，吉尔菲艾斯按得她胸部涨涨的。

“吉尔菲艾斯……不要捏……”  
莱因哈特嘴上告饶着，伏下身来压在吉尔菲艾斯的手臂上，低头舔舐面前紧实的胸肌，小巧灵活的舌尖顶弄着深色的肉粒，分明是在勾引。

红发少年受不了心上人这样的挑逗，急促地拉下莱因哈特胸前的衣领，带动她坐直了上半身，埋头吮吸起雪白透亮的酥软胸脯。

少女尚在发育的两粒幼嫩乳尖早已充血，贴合着他有力的舌。粗糙的舌体在乳晕周围游走，将一对粉红舔得湿亮。  
小孩子吃糖一样的舔法让吉尔菲艾斯显露出年少的稚嫩，莱因哈特抱着他的脑袋娇声地喘，让吉尔菲艾斯整个面部都埋进去。

他搂着香汗淋漓的柔软身躯，固定住她的大腿带动她往下坐。  
渴求着释放的指尖挠上吉尔菲艾斯的背，他两只手抓住了她纤细柔韧的腰肢，手臂上的青筋浮显出来，捞起莱因哈特不断被起落插入。

每次都整根吞到底，彻头彻尾的通透让酥麻感蚕食着莱因哈特的神经末梢。她想要爆发出来，但吉尔菲艾斯抵在她的开关上，不肯松开她潮水的闸门。

“吉尔菲艾斯……够了……”  
“马上就好……莱因哈特，”  
吉尔菲艾斯仍在玩弄她已满是红痕的乳房，双唇将整片乳晕都盖住。他能从上面吸出甜甜的液体，不过那还不是奶水。“你身上好甜……”

乳头被长时间摩擦得已经有些发疼，莱因哈特往后缩了一下，吉尔菲艾斯跟着压过来，用牙齿拽了拽柔嫩的乳尖。他这样安静地吮吸，下半身漫不经心地时而插入半截。  
莱因哈特的小腹有些饱胀，隐隐有几簇从体内深处流泻出来。偏偏吉尔菲艾斯不给她最后几下，她不满地绷紧身子主动套弄着，向后撅起双臀以更深入地吞食一整根。

吉尔菲艾斯在她胸前的喘息逐渐粗重起来，再度掌控起主动权，按住她的大腿，大开大合地啄起莱因哈特的敏感区域。

莱因哈特高潮的时候吉尔菲艾斯再度没入了深处。她紧紧搂着吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，浑身颤抖，一片片嫣红在她躯体上绽开，小腹一抽一抽的，好几下都紧紧吸在吉尔菲艾斯的粗硬上，柔韧穴道不受控制地夹紧抽搐让他差点射出来。

一波热流淋到吉尔菲艾斯的龟头上，他拔出一些，带出几股顺着自己柱身上的青筋纹路流下。他抱着莱因哈特再度抽插，层层穴壁吸着他，大量黏稠湿热的汁水一路打湿他的囊袋，在床单上汇成一滩水渍。

莱因哈特浓密卷翘的睫毛上沾上几滴泪珠，胸腔起伏着调整呼吸，软绵绵的双乳顶端充血的乳粒贴在吉尔菲艾斯的锁骨上。

高潮后她体内变黏了些，没有之前那么顺畅，吉尔菲艾斯抽动几下，让敏感的穴道又分泌出滑腻的液体。  
拍打的声音再次清晰起来，和结实的木床床脚吱呀声一同回荡在莱因哈特的卧房中。

吉尔菲艾斯的热烫像埋在她身体里的芽，每次顶入都更破开一些，挺翘的头部在她体内摸索触碰，试探她敏感的反应。她被尖锐的快感刺得肢体发麻，但吉尔菲艾斯手臂锁着她，不让她躲开下体被激烈入侵的灭顶感。  
莱因哈特的脑子变得昏昏沉沉的，吉尔菲艾斯射的时候已经没有意识了。

 

第二天一大早，吉尔菲艾斯的生物钟率先醒来。他侧过头，看到莱因哈特乖巧地躺在他怀里，露在外面的肩膀圆润粉嫩，毫无防备地对她展露出天使般的睡颜。他想留下来多看几眼，但狂欢节过后他无论如何要回去坐个班，只能不情不愿地爬出莱因哈特的被窝。

他走在路上看起来神清气爽，和人打招呼的声音也高昂了三分。经过镇长办公处时，他父亲咳嗽了一声，皱着眉盯他。  
吉尔菲艾斯向来不怕他父亲，但他想到昨晚没回家，还有对莱因哈特做的事……此时不免心虚起来。

当天收工回到家里，他父亲就坐在壁炉旁等他。他硬着头皮走过去，不可避免地受了一通教育。

“你到底是不是恋爱了？”  
他脸上红一阵白一阵，他不知道这到底算不算恋爱，他都还没告白。“是……我单恋对方。”  
“啪”一声，他父亲将手里的书拍到他脑门上，“你昨晚没回家，强迫人家了？”  
“也没有，”吉尔菲艾斯低头道，“只是她没有拒绝我。”

吉尔菲艾斯的父亲看自己一向聪慧过人的儿子不开窍的样子，叹了口气：“我真不知道你每天跑出去都做了什么，种花也该开了。”他顿了顿，“你已经18岁了，你明白我意思吗？你现在还可以有得选，再过两年可就说不准了。”

吉尔菲艾斯知道他父亲表面上一直没有催促他的婚姻，心里还是在意的。但他除了莱因哈特，想都没想过要和其他人在一起。面对这样重要的人，他居然利用了莱因哈特根本不会拒绝他的信任，没有做好充足的准备就放任自己一时兴起夺取了对方的身体。他将自己关在屋子里反思了一整晚，隔天才再去找莱因哈特。

 

他上集市排队买了镇上闻名的蛋糕，以此作为让莱因哈特原谅他的开头。路上听人说罗严克拉姆酒坊两天没开门了，吉尔菲艾斯有些不安，不知道莱因哈特是不是那天过后身体哪里不舒服，更加后悔自己怎么没有时刻陪在她身边照顾她。

酒坊的前门紧闭着，他绕到后院去，依旧没见到莱因哈特的身影，二楼卧室的窗户也重新封了蜡布。吉尔菲艾斯着急地翻进了院内敲门，呼唤了好半天才从门缝里探出一个他熟悉的金色脑袋。

莱因哈特见到他，宝石般的冰蓝双眼亮了一瞬，马上又黯淡下去。  
“你来了。”  
“嗯，”吉尔菲艾斯挠挠头，见莱因哈特依旧面色红润，没有身体不适的样子，放下心来。“这两天有些忙，没有来找你……你不会怪我吧？”  
“不会。你不在我还能专心酿会儿酒，偶尔这样也不错。”

莱因哈特不会对他隐藏情绪，确实是在怪他。这样的认知反而让吉尔菲艾斯高兴，他将装了蛋糕的篮子搁在桌上，“这是我们这儿最有名的法兰克福皇冠蛋糕，你要不要尝尝看？”

莱因哈特有几次路过这家糕点铺，每次都因为长长的队伍打消了品尝的念头。她很好奇，但又不想马上就被收买，别扭道：“我现在不饿。还有点酒要装瓶，等会儿再吃。”

吉尔菲艾斯还没进入正题，见她急于离开，赶忙拉住了莱因哈特。他的掌心刚触碰到对方纤细的手腕，突然一下被甩开。

他愣住了，之前莱因哈特从未抗拒过他的肢体接触。“……莱因哈特？”

莱因哈特背对着他，紧紧握住刚才被碰到的地方：“……你不要突然贴过来。”

吉尔菲艾斯很纳闷，难道他无意中做了什么让她不开心的事？他首先想到的就是那天晚上，但莱因哈特看起来并不是因此责怪他。  
他百思不得其解，只当是莱因哈特还在生他两天没来的气，道着歉，规矩地站在一旁，莱因哈特吩咐他做什么就做什么。

第一天是如此，接下来几天也是如此。并排走路的时候连裙边都不可以碰到，说话时也闪躲他的直视，甚至直接拒绝和他出去约会。按理说前不久才发生过关系，如果莱因哈特也对他有好感，两个人应该会变得更亲密才对，结果莱因哈特居然开始明显地回避他。  
今晚他回家前，吉尔菲艾斯本来想找莱因哈特把话说清楚，但莱因哈特见他走近，一手按上他的脸将他推开。她的手很柔软，吉尔菲艾斯却感觉自己像是被打了一巴掌，心情不快地走了。

“齐格飞，”进门后他父亲叫住了他，与他相仿又更为成熟的碧蓝眼眸盯住他的表情：“你和罗严克拉姆小姐怎么样了？”

吉尔菲艾斯不语，他本以为两个人是心意相通的，结果莱因哈特对他冷战。他父亲见他沉默，忙问道：“到底有没有进展？”

吉尔菲艾斯想起莱因哈特拒绝他的样子，不由得心里一痛：“我不打算结婚了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 或有过激情节

这下不知道是谁故意置气，连续几天吉尔菲艾斯都乖乖留下来坐班，没有去罗严克拉姆酒坊。但他也实在没什么事做，只能百无聊赖地翻看些文件，满脑子想的都是莱因哈特需要他帮忙的样子。他想莱因哈特想得厉害，无奈他不知道自己哪里做得不对，要如何安抚莱因哈特，他感到无从下手。

巴巴罗萨镇并不大，发生了什么事一阵风就吹开了。他才刚在以往聚会的酒吧里坐下，立刻就有好事者围上来。

“齐格飞，那个姓罗严克拉姆的姑娘……怎么样？”有人打听道。  
“看不出你平时那么老实，也是会玩过就不要的人。”有人打趣道。  
“不过你也不用太愧疚，她这么好看，又能干，愿意娶她的多的是。”有人在……试图激怒他。

他皱着眉把酒杯重重搁到桌子上，大家看出他生气了，纷纷不再拿他开玩笑，聊起别的话题来。

当晚，吉尔菲艾斯少有地和朋友们闹了一整晚，天蒙蒙亮的时候才回到家里，一头栽到床上睡着了。  
差不多是到了下午才醒来，他揉了揉眼睛出房门，父亲坐在厅房的扶手椅上，用意味深长的眼神看他。

吉尔菲艾斯以为他父亲又误会了什么，忙道：“我没有……”  
“我知道，”他父亲抿了口麦茶，“因为刚才罗严克拉姆小姐来过了。”  
“什么？！”他昏沉的醉意一下醒了，快速跑下楼来：“她人呢？”  
“我和她说你今天早上才回家，正在休息，她就回去了。”  
“父亲！”吉尔菲艾斯急得要跳脚，虽然说的都是实话，但要是在这种关键时候有什么误会，那恐怕莱因哈特之后都不会见他了。

他匆忙地整理了一下自己，想要去酒坊赔礼道歉。现在已经来不及买蛋糕了，他冲进后院，剪了好几支开得正艳的兰花。

罗严克拉姆酒坊开着门，莱因哈特正撑在桌台前发呆。见到吉尔菲艾斯，她写满不开心的小脸上勉强扯出了个笑容：“你来了。”

吉尔菲艾斯点点头，将一束兰花搁在她面前。好在父母平时对花的悉心照料，随意扎起一把看起来也很有诚意。

“对不起。”

听到吉尔菲艾斯开口就是道歉，莱因哈特精致的五官愣住了。  
“对不起，莱因哈特，我之前对你做了很过分的事情。狂欢节的时候……”他说着反省起来，想到一直是自己在引诱莱因哈特和他做爱，觉得自己十分可恶。“我知道我有些过分，让你反感了，但我没有玩弄你的意思……”  
他眼睛扫向一边，“希望你能够原谅我。至少别再躲我……今后你要是不愿意，就不要再迁就我了，我不希望让你……”

“不是的。”莱因哈特打断道，随后声音小下去：“我没有反感，也不是迁就你。应该是我道歉……因为我每次……”  
她垂下金色的脑袋，纤长细嫩的脖子暴露在他眼前，音乐般动听的嗓音为接下来难以启齿的话语变得有些不稳，“每次见到你都有……下流的想法……”

“对不起，全都是我自己的原因……所以才不想和你有触碰。”她鼓起勇气一口气说完，耳根都红透了。吉尔菲艾斯惊讶得没能作出反应，空气安静了几秒。  
莱因哈特见他默不作声，顿感自己不该坦白，转身往后院跑去。吉尔菲艾斯下意识地拉住她，发觉她柔软的身躯在发抖，忙将她转过身来。英挺的小巧鼻尖红红的，长长的卷曲眼睫毛末梢沾着湿润的泪珠，泪眼汪汪的冰蓝色双瞳不与他对视。

“莱因哈特……”  
“你是不是也觉得……我是那种淫乱的女人？”她颤抖地说完，一颗滚烫的泪滴就砸到他的手腕上。

吉尔菲艾斯不知道该如何去怜惜这样的莱因哈特，只能吻去她的泪水。  
“你不是。”他搂紧了对方的腰，将她嵌在自己怀中：“否则照你这么说，我岂不是更下流？”

感谢他不知好歹的下半身，现在硬得非常是时候。当莱因哈特察觉到这一点时，忽然僵住了身体不敢动。

吉尔菲艾斯顺势低头吻她，莱因哈特一下子撇过头。  
“你昨天晚上……”  
“我和米达麦亚他们几个一起喝了一晚上的酒，别的什么事都没干。”这话一半真一半假，但他确实是什么都没干。“有了你，我怎么还会和别的人在一起？”

莱因哈特嘟起嘴，吉尔菲艾斯知道她现在是闹别扭，抬起她的下巴就亲上去。  
香香软软的舌头先是想把他推出去，他转而舔弄着莱因哈特舌根下方的软肉，又偏点头更深的钻到里面。

莱因哈特抓着他胸前的衣襟，脚下一软，往后退了一步。吉尔菲艾斯手扶着她的头靠在酒架上，另一只手一直揉她的腰。

她的呼吸变重了，双手抵在他的胸前，又将布料捏皱。

吉尔菲艾斯现在有点想做，但他没有出声，怕做过之后莱因哈特又想太多。

实在是按耐不住了，他松开了莱因哈特，要往里屋走：“我去解决一下……”

“等等……”莱因哈特叫住他，把他拉到椅子上坐下，又把酒坊的大门关上。接着她回到吉尔菲艾斯面前，将吉尔菲艾斯宽松的衣摆从紧身裤腰里扯出来，开始松他的腰带。

“莱因哈特……！”  
他握住莱因哈特的手腕显然没有敢真的用力，接着他充血硬足的肉柱就暴露在空气中。“你……”

“……我们不做，就只是……给你处理。”

莱因哈特低着头说完，指尖慢慢按上吉尔菲艾斯勃发的阴茎，不知道该如何下口。她一点概念都没有，时至今日她还觉得之前被吉尔菲艾斯舔到高潮只是因为自己淫荡。  
因此她在面对吉尔菲艾斯的勃起时，发现自己的下体变得湿润，就嫌恶起自己来。

但说实话，吉尔菲艾斯弄得她很舒服，她也想让吉尔菲艾斯舒服。

莱因哈特跪坐在地毯上，两腿交叠在一起，松软的金色发丝搭在吉尔菲艾斯的两腿间。她在他的腹肌上舔，男性的小腹本来就很敏感，更何况这个视角下的莱因哈特，从她领口外的锁骨就能顺着想象到他曾触碰过的软绵乳房，她却毫不自知，很快吉尔菲艾斯就完全勃起了。

有一根滚烫的硬物顶上了她的脖子，随后擦过了她的下巴。莱因哈特不记得吉尔菲艾斯是怎么给她弄的，只能先握住，本能地顺着柱身上的青筋纹路舔，每次都从根部舔到最顶端。

她抬头看吉尔菲艾斯的反应，发现舔冠状最能让吉尔菲艾斯绷紧身体，软软糯糯的舌尖就一直在挺翘的圆滑头部打圈，轻轻扫着那道沟壑。  
不过她还不太会做这个，只会一味地用舌头舔，吉尔菲艾斯有几次想在她嘴里抽插一下，都被她避开了。

“莱因哈特……你别光这样……”  
“那我还要哪样？”  
吉尔菲不知道如何指导，只知道自己想怎么要，“……你别动。”

他扶着莱因哈特的下颌，小心翼翼地绷起下半身往里面顶。莱因哈特的嘴一下被塞满了，不自觉地收紧了两侧脸颊挤压着，细软的手指掐在了吉尔菲艾斯的大腿上。

她吃不下多少。  
但似乎学会了吸，这方面莱因哈特倒像是有天赋，在吉尔菲艾斯摆腰时，她上下摇晃着金色的脑袋，配合他的进出。

她的舌头垫在了吉尔菲艾斯粗厚的阴茎下面，喉咙深部也完全对吉尔菲艾斯开放。向上翘起的龟头戳到她的咽喉，伞状的头部想往她喉根里塞。她呼吸被顶重了，唾腺被压住强行分泌出湿滑，皱着眉忍住干呕反应。

莱因哈特樱粉色的唇被摩擦成了蔷薇色，泛红的小巧鼻尖上渗出丝微的汗珠，冰蓝色的眼睛也湿漉漉的。

看出她有主动的意味，吉尔菲艾斯停下了动作，莱因哈特两手一起固定住吉尔菲艾斯粗壮的硬挺，低下头开始吮吸。  
算上在河边的第一次，她也不是第二次用手抚摸吉尔菲艾斯的性器官。主动的那个晚上，就是不小心触碰到了这根有了反应，才一时头脑不清醒坐上去的。想到这里，莱因哈特体内腾起一股燥热。

关上了前门的酒坊厅房有些暗，从内屋的窗子投射过来的光才照亮眼前的景象。莱因哈特吸食得水声很响，两手按在吉尔菲艾斯胯上，卖力地想要吞入更多。  
但那根勃起的肉柱实在是太长，呼吸不均地吸了一会儿，莱因哈特感觉自己身下的布料湿透了，不适地扭动了一下。  
抬眼看吉尔菲艾斯，对方像看穿了她身体的反应，直勾勾地盯着她的脸，莱因哈特顿时整个人不自然起来，没等他射，居然借口说下巴酸，不想做了。

脱离了紧致的包裹，吉尔菲艾斯急得想抓住她，她抽身向楼上跑去。刚一脚踏上一格阶梯，才触碰到扶手，吉尔菲艾斯扣住了她的手腕把她锁进自己怀里。

“莱因哈特……不要跑。”他欲望正浓，鼻尖抵在莱因哈特的脖颈上，深吸着她的体香。  
吉尔菲艾斯隔着衣服揉她的身子，布料的摩擦让她更加敏感。加上刚才她用嘴给吉尔菲艾斯做过，其实也有些想要，不过她不想承认，只能咬住水润的下唇。

吉尔菲艾斯不断在她身上到处乱摸，提起她的裙摆，一只手探进她的裙底深处。她挣扎起来，但她身子发软，推不开。那只手顺着摸到她光滑细嫩的双臀下，水润两瓣之间的缝隙湿答答的，莱因哈特忍住要冲出嘴边的呻吟，双腿夹住了他企图伸入的手指。

她将手探到身后，本来想给吉尔菲艾斯用手弄一下，但吉尔菲艾斯一直在她耳边呼唤她，耳根都被吉尔菲艾斯呢喃得发烫。

两腿间的指尖按住她前方隐约肿胀起的豆粒推动，莱因哈特的呼吸陡然变得不稳，终于细碎地低声道：“去楼上……”

“嗯。”吉尔菲艾斯口头上在回答她，中指指尖却已经轻轻在花蕊上按揉，探进去搅弄。

“吉尔菲艾斯……！”  
“莱因哈特，”吉尔菲艾斯其实一刻都不想等，虽然说让莱因哈特不要迁就他，但误会解开，反而变得无所顾虑。看着长长通往二楼的阶梯，他突然有了一个想法，“我们就这样上去吧……？”

“……哪样？”  
吉尔菲艾斯用小腹象征意味地拱了她一下，“像这样……”

莱因哈特偏过头看他，那双情欲灼烧的蓝眼睛比往日深一些，看得莱因哈特心头一颤，忍不住喉咙动了一下。嘴里之前被摩擦得有些发疼，她尝到了苦涩和腥咸的味道，是吉尔菲艾斯留在她口中的。

见她像是默许，吉尔菲艾斯抽出黏湿的手指套弄刚才被莱因哈特的嘴吸得水亮的阴茎，另一只手抚摸着抬起莱因哈特的一条大腿，对着两片嫩肉之间的缝隙就直接顶上，此时连让莱因哈特适应的耐心都没有了。

由于角度没有找好，又实在是太湿，几次都直接蹭过去，莱因哈特也着急起来，自己伸手在下面给他扶了一下。  
才插入了一个头部，她纤细的腰肢立刻绷紧，马上溢出了娇媚的呻吟。

滑进湿紧的室腔内，吉尔菲艾斯的大腿肌肉抖了抖，阴茎自己跳动着又挺进去了一些。  
他想直接插到最深，不过莱因哈特有些抗拒，便缓慢抽插着进入。他抽动的速度很慢，但每次进得很多，看得出他还是有些急躁。莱因哈特穴道一次比一次贪婪地吞咽着硕物，弹性极佳的膜腔终于将他整根夹住。

吉尔菲艾斯适应了一下湿热紧致的环境，轻柔地放下莱因哈特的大腿，摆腰顶着让她上楼。

莱因哈特在吉尔菲艾斯进去的瞬间就想要了，内壁情不自禁套弄，层层缠上吉尔菲艾斯发烫坚硬的柱身。  
吉尔菲艾斯被她缠得小腹发紧，不断带起臀肌抽插，莱因哈特的腰都弯了下去，又被吉尔菲艾斯扣住肩膀提起来。

“走一步，莱因哈特……”他嘴上引导，但下半身还在入侵地阻碍。莱因哈特眼角染上两抹绯红，泄出一两声甜腻的哼声，颤抖地抬起一条腿。  
脚底没法用力，因为她一用力大腿就会牵动穴道吞吐吉尔菲艾斯，蹭到她更多敏感的神经。

“莱因哈特……继续……”  
吉尔菲艾斯停下了抽插，他感觉到了莱因哈特湿热的阴道发生的变化，想全心全意感受这种挤压。

“不要……吉尔菲艾斯……”她软糯道，“我走不动……”  
灵巧的舌卷住她的耳垂，吉尔菲艾斯亲吻她颈侧，大腿带动她的，又抬起迈了一步。

那根硕大的阳物用力嵌在她里面，似乎是想将她体内固定成他的形状。莱因哈特想起吉尔菲艾斯那里的尺寸给她带来的饱胀感，咬住下唇压下小腹的悸动。

她扣住楼梯扶手，艰难地向上踏了两层，吉尔菲艾斯亦步亦趋地跟着她，有些蜜液从捅入的缝隙里顺着吉尔菲艾斯的肉柱流了下来。

吉尔菲艾斯在她身后低低地粗喘，两只手抚摸着她看起来削瘦但柔软的肩背。  
“原来你走起路来……是这种感觉……”

莱因哈特没作声应答，刚抬起一条腿，吉尔菲艾斯忽然猛地提腰操她，她脚下一个踏空跪在了阶梯上。吉尔菲艾斯撑在她上方，尽管心里担心莱因哈特有没有受伤，但他刚才憋得太久了，直接次次插到最深碰到壁顶，在楼梯上就压着她射了。射完似乎是有些不甘心没忍到上二楼，又用力搅了两下，柔韧软滑的内壁任他捣弄，莱因哈特挺起背部叫出来。

吉尔菲艾斯出了汗，随手脱了上衣，捞起莱因哈特抱进了她的卧室。

他把莱因哈特放倒在床上，先是撩起她裙摆，确认玉般的纤细长腿上没有淤青，才开始迫切地解开她的衣带。她今天原本是打算去镇长家找他的，穿得正式了点，带子有些复杂。半天没找到脱衣服的窍门，吉尔菲艾斯竟然很小声地啧了一下。  
莱因哈特见平时一贯温和的吉尔菲艾斯有点不耐烦了，赶紧动手自己脱。

只是解开丝带松了衣襟，她的小巧乳房就弹了出来。少女的双乳即便未曾哺乳过也同样会有芬芳的奶香，吉尔菲艾斯埋在她雪白的胸口蹭着，轻轻在上面吸咬。莱因哈特被他卷曲的红发丝蹭得发痒，紧紧抱住他的脑袋。

他用大拇指按压两粒早已挺立的乳尖，和食指一起轻轻拉扯，莱因哈特往床垫里缩了缩。不给她躲避的空隙，吉尔菲艾斯张嘴含住了一边，舌体在乳晕上打转，逼得本身就敏感的莱因哈特浑身酥麻。

她不禁两腿架上吉尔菲艾斯的腰，下腹双臀间颤抖着开合的穴口正对着吉尔菲艾斯容易插入的方向。

吉尔菲艾斯双腿分开固定在莱因哈特臀部两侧，用双手大拇指托住自己根部，食指拨开莱因哈特入口的两瓣，深吸一口气直冲到底。  
柔媚的热穴立刻牢牢锁紧他的粗厚肉柱，他顶着推动的快感摆起腰，提臀逐步往莱因哈特湿润的深处送。

他以前没想过这方面的技巧，在河边那次之后，他开始在意莱因哈特的感受，多少向朋友们讨教了些。他被取笑了，但能让莱因哈特舒服的话，他觉得丢些面子也没什么。

莱因哈特环着他有些不好发力，他两手扣住白皙的膝窝，往上折起来压在她的胸口，臀部因此翘起，柔软的入口正对着他下方，他用力往下坐就能插得满满的。

莱因哈特被困住无法动弹，酥麻的快感疯狂地在她四肢百骸里蹿。她想抓紧吉尔菲艾斯的手腕，但上面都是湿汗，一直打滑。  
没有能给她支撑的东西，她只能独自承受吉尔菲艾斯急促地撑开她，填满她，又从她体内剥离出来牵扯着她的穴道翻出粉嫩的壁肉。

她觉得自己吞吐的频率就要跟不上吉尔菲艾斯操她的速度了，眼前泛起了湿意。下半身湿得更厉害，吉尔菲艾斯每次拔出都有淅淅沥沥的汁液滴下，黏在他深红的毛发上又一起塞进她体内。

喘息开始跟不上心跳的速度，莱因哈特的小腿痉挛着踢打吉尔菲艾斯结实的背部。吉尔菲艾斯像是察觉到她快被淹没窒息，深深顶入两下，终于缓慢下来，直起身将莱因哈特的腿放平搭在他胸口。

他跪坐着，呼吸也不平稳，有力的胸膛上下起伏，逐渐趋于成熟男人的身体散发着性感的荷尔蒙。  
吉尔菲艾斯柔情地抚摸莱因哈特嫩滑细腻的双腿，低头在两个纤细脚腕之间盯着交合部位。依旧是窄小的柔嫩花穴，但又确确实实地将他粗壮的阴茎整根吸入。

莱因哈特两手抓着床单，感觉身下的裙子已经湿透了。吉尔菲艾斯插她，水声响得像是在拍打湖面，一想到莱因哈特是因为他才如此情动，又压下来吻住她，腰没停过，不停将她的意识颠起到完全不知道自己说了什么。她只记得吉尔菲艾斯听了操她更凶，她好像是哭着高潮了。

莱因哈特高潮的时候吉尔菲艾斯再度没入深处，感受她急剧地颤动与渴望。只有吉尔菲艾斯能引起她对这种高潮的冲动，只有吉尔菲艾斯能让她感受到这种浸泡于云霄之中一般的快感。她瘫软着，吉尔菲艾斯在她体内射精，微凉的精液洒在她炙热的壁腔里，激得她阵阵发抖。

吉尔菲艾斯当晚没敢从正门回家，一是怕看出他对莱因哈特又做了什么坏事，二是怕抓住他对兰花也做了坏事。

第二天吉尔菲艾斯来给莱因哈特帮忙，结果又没忍住，想和莱因哈特在酒窖里做。  
莱因哈特白嫩的手指紧紧扣住橡木桶的木盖，吉尔菲艾斯顶得她带动身下的木桶，葡萄酒在里面发出晃动的声音。  
沉闷的拍打声没有像之前那样让莱因哈特的羞耻心萌动，因为她昨天之后就觉得下腹不太舒服，此时更是一阵尖锐的剧痛传了上来，忙用手抵住吉尔菲艾斯的冲击，皱着眉痛呼出声。

吉尔菲艾斯感觉到不对，拔出时发现莱因哈特流血了。他此前没有和女人交往过，但也知道女性每个月会有那种情况。

“莱因哈特，”他犹豫着开口，“你是不是，到了这个月的……”

莱因哈特摇摇头，她秀丽的双眉紧紧锁着：“我不知道……我不是很规律，这个月可能推迟了……”但之前都没有像这样痛过。

吉尔菲艾斯停顿了一下，“……推迟多久了？”  
“狂欢节就应该……”

狂欢节距离现在已经十几天了，意思是已经推迟大半个月了。两个人意识到什么，惊慌地望着对方。莱因哈特原本白皙透粉的脸颊一下子变得苍白，吉尔菲艾斯赶紧抱起她上了楼，嘱咐她不要下床。

他去请了镇上唯一的医师来，这位医师有一只眼是假眼，加上面容肃穆冷漠，经常报忧不报喜，吉尔菲艾斯一直不太喜欢他。但此刻他又急于知道莱因哈特的情况，当然，要是奥贝斯坦能不出声，那就是最好的了。

医师凉薄的双唇动了动，吉尔菲艾斯紧张地看着他。

“……已经没什么了，这段时间注意点就行。”  
见他不直说，吉尔菲艾斯十分在意，追了出去。虽然有了心理准备，但在得知自己本该已经成为父亲，结果因为不恰当的性行为引起莱因哈特流产后，他还是愧疚得哑口无言。

他回到莱因哈特的卧房，少女纤长浓密的睫毛眨动了一下，冰蓝色的眼珠水润无辜。他胸口发紧，走过去搂住莱因哈特，吻了吻她的眼角，一直憋在心里的话一下子流畅地说了出来：“莱因哈特，你嫁给我吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纯平少女的挣扎

巴巴罗萨的美丽传说 04

谁都没有想到，民风淳朴的巴巴罗萨小镇上第一例男方入赘到女方的主人公，竟然是镇长的儿子。因为吉尔菲艾斯还未达到法定继承能力的标准，而莱因哈特虽然差几天才满16周岁，却已经独立拥有一间酒坊了。  
镇长并没有感到羞愧，毕竟面对如此优秀的儿媳，入赘也是无可厚非。老实说刚开始他还有些介意这个看起来过于特立独行的姑娘，但要综合考量一下，镇上除了她也没有谁能配得上他儿子了。

冷漠的假眼医师也参加了这场隆重的婚礼。莱因哈特为吉尔菲艾斯流过产，要不是吉尔菲艾斯应当为此负责，奥贝斯坦一定会竭力阻止这段婚姻的。但是这件事与他无关，也就想想作罢。

婚礼过后，吉尔菲艾斯正式搬到了莱因哈特家。相比镇长夫人的恋恋不舍，镇长倒是宽心多了，因为这样一来，他的宝贝兰花再也不会受到亲儿子的迫害。况且吉尔菲艾斯搬过去也只不过是一个形式，早在大半年前，他的儿子就经常白天见不到踪影，只是晚上回来睡上一觉，忙碌到他都怀疑到底谁才是镇长。

 

新婚不过半个月，这个季度不是酿酒的时候，也没有什么累积的后续工序，莱因哈特闲下来了点，开始陆续做一些日常琐碎的事情——之前吉尔菲艾斯会帮她处理掉大部分。  
起初吉尔菲艾斯不放心她一个人，会和她一起上集市，甚至想帮她洗衣服，但高大俊俏的小伙子在一群妇孺中太过显眼，差点被看了笑话，最终莱因哈特以一家之主的身份强制他不准跟来。

碰巧是她单独出门的一天，在集市上听到有人说，男人都还是更喜欢丰腴些的女人。但她并不是这种类型。她低头看了一眼，视线可以直接越过胸脯看到自己的裙摆。

在下游洗衣服的时候，她也情不自禁观察起其他的女性。其中有几个姑娘莱因哈特还有印象，她们从前追过吉尔菲艾斯。她当时装作不在意，其实都知道。这些姑娘们有着丰满挺傲的胸部，走路来也能一抖一抖的。

莱因哈特偷偷摸了摸自己的，果然，太小了。  
她自幼被当成男孩子养过一段时间，所以并没有注意过自己的体态是否符合审美。和吉尔菲艾斯在一起之后，她变得希望自己能更贴近他的择偶标准。但吉尔菲艾斯向来谦和，基本不会向她提要求，她只能默认了吉尔菲艾斯也是和多数人一样，喜欢和她截然相反的女性。

尽管她安慰自己这说明吉尔菲艾斯不是因为外表才和她在一起的，她还是在意了起来。她不好意思去问怎么样才可以让胸部发育，只能一直偷偷打听妇女们的闺房秘话。但听来听去，无非都是丈夫们怎么怎么做，之后自然而然就会变大。

 

夜里，吉尔菲艾斯正靠在床头专注地阅读文件。他现在比之前要忙些了，因为他的父亲过两年就该准备退休，他要逐步接替镇长的位置。

莱因哈特从床尾悄悄爬上床，一下坐到了他的小腹上。床头的烛灯随之一颤，吉尔菲艾斯放下了手中的书望向她。  
她掀起自己的睡裙，直接拉起到露出白嫩的双乳，立刻引得吉尔菲艾斯移不开眼。他总觉得莱因哈特是想让他对她做点什么，但她看起来并不像是在故意引诱。况且她现在身体还在调养期，吉尔菲艾斯至少三个月都不能碰她。

“莱因哈特，你怎么了？”

她不语，抓过吉尔菲艾斯的手，将他的手掌按到自己胸上。  
莱因哈特在暗示他。尽管他不知道她暗示的是什么，他还是瞳孔有些扩散。吉尔菲艾斯不自觉地顺着软绵的触感揉了两下，又摸下去捏她纤细的腰肢。

见吉尔菲艾斯兴趣缺缺的样子，莱因哈特少有的起了一丝挫败感：“吉尔菲艾斯，你也觉得我……不够大吗？”

也？

他心里疑惑了一下，想知道是谁会对莱因哈特指手画脚。他起初带莱因哈特熟悉镇子的时候，并没有让她去社交，就是希望她离陌生人远一点。  
想到有别的什么人打量莱因哈特的身体，他眉头微微皱了起来：“……没有。你听谁说的？”

她没有回答，只是咬住了自己粉色的下唇。见她不说话，吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气，“我不知道你从谁那听说了什么，其实你现在的样子就很好。不过莱因哈特，你是希望我做什么呢？”

“……你应该知道要做什么。”说着她又往上提了提，挺起胸膛面对吉尔菲艾斯，烛光下她的表情有些委屈。  
吉尔菲艾斯这才反应过来，莱因哈特是在介意自己身材单薄，担心吸引不到他。这简直是无稽之谈，但他要为莱因哈特消除这份不安。

他沉默着，双手覆盖上去，大拇指顺着细腻肌肤下的胸骨慢慢按到乳房下方，莱因哈特感觉被按的地方有些胀痛。

吉尔菲艾斯不知道自己做得好不好，这些也是从朋友那学的，没实践过，因为不知道会不会用上。当然，他并不是对莱因哈特的身材有意见才去请教这些，他只是私心想如果莱因哈特会有些改变，他希望那是自己造成的。不过莱因哈特向来敏感，大小实际上无所谓，没想到她自己在意起来。

他将大拇指抵在莱因哈特的双乳底部，慢慢往乳头上推。柔嫩的乳尖渐渐挺立，有着抵住他指肚的力度。  
莱因哈特轻轻往后缩了下身子，吉尔菲艾斯用大腿抵住她的背，五指包裹住整个乳房向两边推开着打圈。莱因哈特支在他体侧的双腿夹紧了他的腰，金色的发丝垂下来遮住她羞红的眼帘。

吉尔菲艾斯的手很大，用温柔的力道地揉捏她，带给她浑身脱力的酥软，但她还是努力地双手拉起自己的裙摆，肩膀以下全都没有防备地暴露出来。  
看她乖顺的模样，吉尔菲艾斯小腹一沉，手上的动作逐渐从按摩变成了玩弄。

圆润粉嫩的脚趾蜷缩起来，臀部后方有个硬硬的东西隔着宽松的睡裤慢慢立起嵌入她双臀的缝隙间。  
吉尔菲艾斯托着她的乳房，有力地按压，时而用拇指细捻乳头，有些尖锐的刺痛，但更多是一阵阵让莱因哈特忍不住打颤的酥麻。

莱因哈特的肌肤非常柔滑细腻，胸部不大，却是极其的软绵。吉尔菲艾斯收拢着，又推揉开，莱因哈特白嫩的身躯上已经泛起情欲的粉色。

听到她细细的喘息，吉尔菲艾斯也开始呼吸不均，手上变得没有章法，只是一个劲地乱揉，指尖快速地搔刮她敏感的乳头。  
这非常能刺激莱因哈特，她低声呼出来，抱起两臂夹住吉尔菲艾斯压在她胸侧的手腕，伏下身子。  
吉尔菲艾斯将她捞起，发现自己腹部的睡衣上有小小的一处濡湿了。

他搂过莱因哈特，顺势将她放倒在身边，亲吻她水润的唇瓣。

“其实光这么做没用，你要是真的介意，改天我让罗严塔尔出差的时候带点没药树脂回。”

他口头上这么说，手上还是有一下没一下地在莱因哈特身上捏。莱因哈特点点头，抬起下巴追上吉尔菲艾斯说话的嘴，软软的舌尖不断舔舐。  
被她这么一挑逗，吉尔菲艾斯一下顶开湿润的两片唇瓣，房间里渐渐响起津液交换的声音。

她眯着眼享受吉尔菲艾斯的温柔，吻毕意犹未尽的用唇触碰他鼻尖。高挺的鼻梁上有些渗出细汗，吉尔菲艾斯抬眼看她，深邃的碧蓝双眸里情欲翻滚，像跳了火苗。

他枕着莱因哈特纤细的手臂，顺着她的唇角吻起。舌尖擦过纤细的白皙颈侧，偶尔停留吮吻，敏感的玉肌很快被吸出浅浅的红痕。他本来不会在莱因哈特遮不住的地方留下痕迹，但如果有人不收敛地盯着她看，他希望那个人明白莱因哈特是属于谁的。

莱因哈特的下巴搁在他火红的发顶上，抱着他的头深深嵌在自己胸口。吉尔菲艾斯的嘴总给她恰到好处的舒适，让她觉得整个人都飘起来了似的。

吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸里全是莱因哈特身上芬芳的体香，面前挺着一对雪白的双乳，他凑上去舔弄起一侧粉红乳尖。  
莱因哈特微微发颤，但她一只手臂动不了，只能用另一只搭住吉尔菲艾斯的肩。

灵活的舌牵着她的乳房，一下一下从触碰的地方传来一波波短促的快感。吉尔菲艾斯卡住她企图后退的腰，臂膀带着她将自己往他嘴里送。

有力的双唇抿住后又拉扯，温热的嘴几乎将她那侧乳房整个含住，湿热的舌尖抵在乳头下重重一吸。  
或许是当过几天母亲的缘故，虽然还没有哺乳的概念，莱因哈特却觉得自己的丈夫正喝着自己的奶水。

她的乳头和乳晕都有着甜甜的味道，吉尔菲艾斯吸了这一侧，又埋头去吸另外的一边。

他们面对面躺着，吉尔菲艾斯抚摸起她一条大腿，拉过来环在自己胯部。掌心一直贴着细腻的臀滑动，偶尔探到深处，每次手指擦过都是带些黏滑的细丝出来。

莱因哈特搭在他身上的腿轻颤，隔着睡裤，手背贴在他硬烫的阴茎上撩拨。

吉尔菲艾斯一下翻过来压在她身上，从乳房一路舔吻下来，舌头探入她柔软腹部的肚脐中。  
这也是莱因哈特的敏感点之一，细软的手指穿过火红的发丝揉捏吉尔菲艾斯的耳垂。

她的大腿为吉尔菲艾斯打开，轻轻的吻扫过她下腹，双唇蹭着她光洁粉嫩的膜瓣。

他架起莱因哈特的双腿置于自己肩上，白嫩大腿间月芽似的两瓣正透着诱人的粉色，不断往外溢着蜜露。吉尔菲艾斯舌体贴在光滑的花阴表面上舔舐，有力的唇按住莱因哈特的阴蒂吮吸。

细软的脚心棉花一样踩在吉尔菲艾斯紧实的背肌上，若有若无地在他蝴蝶骨上画圈。吉尔菲艾斯抬眼看她，她软绵地躺着，一手搭在耳边，咬着另一根食指回望他。

这样的气氛下却不能插入，这对吉尔菲艾斯来说简直过于残忍。他有些置气般用力按压莱因哈特敏感的豆粒，引得身下的人挣扎着娇吟出声。

吉尔菲艾斯将自己释放出来圈住，想象着莱因哈特体内的触感上下动作，嘴不停地舔弄莱因哈特两片绯红花瓣前端隐藏的花蒂。莱因哈特叫的声音比之前会放开些，但在吉尔菲艾斯听来，依旧是软糯的低喘，一下一下往他小腹上挠。

相对粗糙的舌在她阴蒂上擦，莱因哈特的穴道痒麻得不住收缩，却没有任何东西插进来。即便如此，她还是渐渐泛起饱腹感，腹腔里感觉有水回荡。

吉尔菲艾斯手上的动作跟着嘴上的加快，他虎口撸到自己的冠状，手指也在按压自己的茎体，阴囊抽动着提起，但离想射总差点感觉。

在莱因哈特面前他的耐心总是消磨得很快，开始用牙轻轻嗑着她盛开的花芯。

不容置疑的力道逼着莱因哈特体内的水闸打开，她手背遮住自己视线模糊的双眼，身子不停地抖，猛烈的刺激冲击到她肢体的末端。  
她拉住了吉尔菲艾斯的头发，绷直身体让自己体内的热流泛滥。

湿黏的液体溅到吉尔菲艾斯抵在她柔润入口的下巴上，有几簇顺着他脖子流了下去。吉尔菲艾斯抬起手擦了一下，一步跨到莱因哈特身上，抬起她的下巴，举着自己对准她的嘴，似乎有些强制的意味。

莱因哈特抬眼看着吉尔菲艾斯，他没有出声，只是喉结动了动。她的呼吸还没有平稳下来，双唇却立刻将面前的挺翘头部包裹住，舌尖垫在冠状下方，反复舔着前端那道敏感的沟壑。

吉尔菲艾斯感到下腹一抽，忍不住往里面顶，一下就塞到了莱因哈特的喉根。莱因哈特秀丽的眉头皱了皱，两手圈住吉尔菲艾斯的根部，慢慢吐出，偏着头重新让他插到柔软的侧壁。

粗厚的茎体在她舌面上磨，只吃进去半根就将她端正的脸颊顶出小小的形状。  
虽然不插入她身体吉尔菲艾斯总感觉少了什么，但莱因哈特的嘴能给他同样湿热的紧致，尤其在这个角度下，能观察她细微颤抖的浓密眼睫。

吮吸了一会儿，莱因哈特动作慢了下来，吉尔菲艾斯主动起来，不禁伸出食指挡在她的嘴角，撑开些让自己挺入地更顺畅。  
莱因哈特被这么弄得嘴合不上，不一会儿就有分泌的液体从嘴角溢出，湿答答地流下。

湿滑的入口让吉尔菲艾斯每次插进更多，腰肌绷紧了用力，整根贯进莱因哈特的喉咙。她纤细的脖子似乎都被撑开卡成吉尔菲艾斯的形状。

那根粗壮的阴茎很长，莱因哈特感觉自己的肺也像被侵占了。她呼吸困难地按住吉尔菲艾斯冲动的胯部，但她抵不过男人的力气，小巧的鼻尖不断被按着埋进深红色的毛发中。喉咙在被打开时起了痉挛反应，收缩得吉尔菲艾斯也哼出了声。

高潮来临时，吉尔菲艾斯正好一下插到底，以至于射的时候没来得及彻底拔出，在莱因哈特的嘴里射了大部分。吉尔菲艾斯急忙托住她的下颌，想让她吐出来，她涨红着脸将挂在唇上的也舔进去，分了两次才彻底把嘴里的精液全都吞入。

“莱因哈特……”

她一下子抱住了吉尔菲艾斯的腰，在他小腹上蹭了蹭。脸上的热度还未消退，湿润的冰蓝色眼珠直接看到他心底深处。  
他俯下身将她圈在怀里躺下，撩起她金色的刘海在光洁额头上印下一吻。

“我刚才弄疼你了吗？”

莱因哈特摇摇头，躺在他怀里搂住他的脖子，“吉尔菲艾斯，你真的不介意吗？”

“我为什么要介意这个？”  
“你会不会觉得和你在一起的不是女人？”

确实，莱因哈特平时的行事作风没有普通女性那么柔和，本身所做的主业也和周围的女性不尽相同。或许在巴巴罗萨的第一个淡季，莱因哈特才真正感受到所谓的空闲。她在外人眼里确实并不像女性，只有在他面前，会流露出娇媚的姿态。但就算莱因哈特是男的，那似乎也并不难想象，他忍不住脱口道：“就算你本身是男人我也会喜欢你。”

说完他担心这话会不会冒犯到莱因哈特，却低头见她已经睡着了。吉尔菲艾斯吹了烛火，与她抵着头就这样入眠。

 

过了一个多月，莱因哈特回到家，发现吉尔菲艾斯正坐在厅房桌前看书，手边有一个纹路异域的罐子。莱因哈特好奇地看了两眼，但吉尔菲艾斯什么都没说，她也就没问。

晚上她正准备睡，吉尔菲艾斯拿着罐子进来让她把睡裙脱了。原来这个就是没药树脂，原本以为至少要等到罗严塔尔下次远航带回来，没想到他家本来就有，出差一趟回来就直接给了吉尔菲艾斯一罐。  
上次她自己主动是有赌气的意味，这下再让她脱难免难为情，推拖着不肯。

吉尔菲艾斯顿时有些尴尬，“之前问过你意思的，你同意了我才特地让罗严塔尔带回来的……”

莱因哈特记得这回事，老实说她也不是真的抗拒，只是脸上有些挂不住，慢吞吞地掀起裙摆，嘴硬道：“这可是你要求的，本来我也不是很想要。”

吉尔菲艾斯笑了一下，倒出一些，树脂滑腻腻的很快流了满手，眼神示意莱因哈特动作快点。  
他的掌心已经让微凉的液体暖了些，刚覆上莱因哈特的胸部，她就敏感地缩了一下。  
吉尔菲艾斯欺身上去，将她困在床头被揉得浑身瘫软。

莱因哈特拼命咬着自己的手指，冰蓝色眼珠水波婉转，看得吉尔菲艾斯又是一阵冲动涌到下腹。起先他是有逗弄莱因哈特的意思，结果现在深感这是对自己的捉弄。不过一到晚上，他就又忍不住想对莱因哈特做点什么。

这样一直持续到了下半年，一早上吉尔菲艾斯已经出门了。  
莱因哈特独自去了趟仓库，检查了下这批葡萄的质地，确认没什么问题后上集市买了些炖肉和面包就早早回了家。

酒坊正门是虚掩的，她推开门进去，发现吉尔菲艾斯正坐在桌前看文件。

“你怎么今天回来得这么早？”

闻声吉尔菲艾斯抬起头，他刚抿了口啤酒，上唇还有浅浅的一圈沫。

“今天没什么事。你有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

“没有，”莱因哈特走过去亲吻了他唇上的酒沫，“再过几天才有得忙，你先做正事。”  
吉尔菲艾斯按住她的脖子又凑上去回吻，“我托人给你新做了条裙子，你去试试。”

莱因哈特愣了一下，因为她没有去过裁缝那儿，吉尔菲艾斯应该不知道她的尺寸才对。“……你什么时候去的？”

“婚前……”吉尔菲艾斯有些不好意思，“本来想在你16岁的时候就送你的，结果刚开始用的布料断货了，前段时间才开始做。”

莱因哈特端正的鹅蛋脸上浮起两片绯红，“谢谢你，吉尔菲艾斯……不过你是怎么知道我尺寸的？”

这下吉尔菲艾斯没有回答她，只是眨了眨碧蓝的双眼。

到了卧房，他取出那条新裙子，和他们初遇时莱因哈特身上那条淡紫色的长裙很像，不过在原基础上加了些细节，宽领口的整块布料改成了开襟。吉尔菲艾斯不知道自己的品味水准，反正莱因哈特穿什么都会好看。

莱因哈特试了一下，调整丝带的时候发现吉尔菲艾斯正托着下巴目不转睛地盯着她。

“怎么了，吉尔菲艾斯？”

吉尔菲艾斯回过神来，似乎是笑了一下，“没什么。我在想，你……是不是……长大了点？”

莱因哈特秀丽的眉头一皱，撇过了脸。“没有你说的那回事。”  
见她害羞，吉尔菲艾斯从背后贴上来，结实的前胸将她锁在铜镜面前，“也不用着急，之前是情况特殊，接下来进度会快一些。”

莱因哈特忙用手肘抵住他，吉尔菲艾斯顺势抚上她胸口，隔着薄薄的布料揉捏她双乳。几个月下来，他已经对莱因哈特的身体十分熟悉，很快就感到小小的乳头挺立起来。  
她往身后缩，正好坐到了吉尔菲艾斯的大腿上。吉尔菲艾斯低下头亲吻她发烫的耳根与脸颊，她没忍住喘了一声，挣扎起来。

吉尔菲艾斯后退一步，摸上她的肩胛骨，一把将她放倒在床上。

“吉尔菲艾斯！”

“莱因哈特，”身上的青年语调变得低沉，“已经四个月了……”

吉尔菲艾斯胯部轻轻顶她，隔着几层布料也能感觉到那根炙热的硬度。  
莱因哈特抿了抿嘴，软声道：“那你快点……”

得到允许，她双腿立刻被暴露在空气中。吉尔菲艾斯熟稔地用手指抚弄她樱粉色的水润入口，不同于之前的是，他终于可以把手伸进去了。

许久未做的身体需要缓慢地打开，但吉尔菲艾斯一开始就忍不住上了两指。莱因哈特乖巧地趴在床单上，微弓着背部等待吉尔菲艾斯的随时进入。

一只手搭在她后臀上，大拇指揉着牵动她的穴口开合，隐约露出蔷薇色的穴道内壁刺激他。

吉尔菲艾斯屏了一口气，一下撞进去了一半。她高昂地一声叫出来，天鹅般地脖颈扬起，久违的饱胀感令她不由自主地收缩，引得吉尔菲艾斯直接快速牵动起来。  
敏感的关系，莱因哈特被插几下就分泌出湿滑的液体包裹在吉尔菲艾斯的茎体上，甚至因为太久没有感受到吉尔菲艾斯，探出细软的手指摸到两人接合处。

白皙的玉指带着粘液卡在他的根部，引导他一次次戳到准确的部位。吉尔菲艾斯按住她的胯往身下压，雪白的双臀被撞得泛红。

过了没多久，莱因哈特就首先受不了了，柔嫩的粉臀出了汗，插入的感觉也变黏腻了些。  
吉尔菲艾斯快到的时候却拔了出来，抵在臀缝上射得她腰上都是。

莱因哈特疑惑地回过头看他，她年轻的丈夫俯下身，语调里竟有些委屈：“要是你怀孕了，我又不知道要忍多久……”


	5. Chapter 5

9月已经入秋了，吉尔菲艾斯正在整理行李，天一亮他就要和罗严塔尔去一趟周围一圈的临镇商洽关于贸易往来的事情，大概一个月的时间才能回来。

莱因哈特背对着他给他装上新酿好的葡萄酒，又塞了两块黑麦面包。她的头发有些长长了，绸缎般的波浪金发搭在肩上，给吉尔菲艾斯一个落寞的背影。

见她心不在焉的样子，吉尔菲艾斯轻声道：“你没有什么想对我说的吗？”

“一路顺风。”  
“……还有呢？”

莱因哈特默不作声，她知道自己黏吉尔菲艾斯黏得很厉害，但一个月也真的太久了。现在是她正忙的时候，她不可能抛下手头的工作和吉尔菲艾斯一起出差，更不可能让吉尔菲艾斯别去。

“有没有什么想让我给你带回来的？”  
“没有。”  
“那我看着给你买些，食物就算了，路上颠簸。”  
“嗯。”

妻子不肯和他多交流，这样下去今晚的气氛都会很尴尬，他不想抱着遗憾出发。

“……莱因哈特，”吉尔菲艾斯呼唤她的声音变得低沉认真，莱因哈特不由得转脸看他。  
“我会时时刻刻都想你的。”

她低下头，忽然冲过来搂上他的脖子，含住了他的下唇啃咬，白玉般的牙几乎在他的唇上咬出痕迹。

他一只手穿过蓬松的波浪金发，腾出一条手臂紧紧扣住了莱因哈特的背。

“……我也会的。”

外人面前莱因哈特都是有话直说，但面对吉尔菲艾斯，她并不擅长这种坦率，只能闷着声肯定他。

“我知道，”吉尔菲艾斯追着莱因哈特的清甜双唇纠缠，轻轻拉开了她身后的裙带。如果无法用语言组织出离别的伤感，或许激烈的肢体交缠能让这股惆怅消散，“所以你是不是要为我送行一下？”

莱因哈特抱着他回应他急切的深吻，调侃道：“可惜你想带走什么都可以，除了我。”

吉尔菲艾斯笑了一下，本想把她直接压在桌上，考虑到第二天莱因哈特可能会身体不适，他忍住了，一把将她扛在肩上，直奔楼上。

他脱掉自己的上衣，扯开莱因哈特的裙子时，两只柔软的纤手揉捏起他的胸肌。

莱因哈特对他的渴求使吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸粗重了，他快速地将莱因哈特剥得精光。虽然两人已经做过无数次，但莱因哈特脱到一丝不挂是很少见的。

她自己似乎也有害羞的情绪，一直有些放不开。尽管她以往没脱光也和脱光了一样，不过身上有些布料的庇护，总让她安心一些。倒不是她害怕吉尔菲艾斯，而是她羞于将自己整个暴露出来。

吉尔菲艾斯从柜子里翻出一瓶焦油准备倒在丝巾上，莱因哈特裸着身子贴上来，软糯的粉唇吮吸着吉尔菲艾斯颈上的脉搏：“今天不用了，留在里面，我想多感受你几天……”

她一边说着一边抽掉吉尔菲艾斯手上的丝巾，瓶子也滚落到地上，所剩无几的焦油流了一地。

床头隐约的烛光照得她窈窕的身姿影影绰绰，吉尔菲艾斯感觉血都在倒流，将她双腿架起环于腰上，走几步就压上床。

今天状态进入得十分快，不过莱因哈特总想用手臂遮住自己身上某些地方，都被吉尔菲艾斯强制捏住手腕拉开了。

“怎么了？又不是没看过。”

莱因哈特两手被按在自己脸侧，吉尔菲艾斯卡在她双腿之间让她动弹不得。她咬住下唇涨红了脸，白皙水嫩的身子悄悄泛起浅红色，羞得一颤一颤的。

吉尔菲艾斯似乎是意识到了，低声道：“大不了我也全脱光。”  
说完他就直立起上半身，解开腰间的带子，将宽松的中裤脱下来扔到床下。

莱因哈特确实是第一次见到吉尔菲艾斯浑身赤裸的样子，她丈夫完美的身材比例与流畅的肌肉线条性感得让她瞳孔不自觉放大，下半身收缩着十分想要。

盯着他身体目不转睛的冰蓝色双眼终于抬起来与他对视，他俯下身与莱因哈特深吻。她芳香的双唇如此轻易地为他打开，湿热的舌纠缠到一起。

吉尔菲艾斯激动地抓揉着身下软绵的双乳，莱因哈特现在已经差不多可以充满他的掌心了，挺立的蔷薇色乳尖从他指缝间顶出。

轻轻的娇喘灌入他的耳蜗，他掌心贴着柔软的身躯滑到她腿侧，揉捏几下弹性的股瓣又摸到细腻水润的大腿内侧。

大拇指深切感受到莱因哈特体内的湿润后，吉尔菲艾斯握住自己胀硬的柱身顶在两片花瓣入口磨蹭。

莱因哈特微微抬起臀部让吉尔菲艾斯找准角度，船头状的滚烫顶端尝试着戳入她体内。

挺翘的头部刚进入就集中攻击起她体内浅处痒麻的区域，紧致的壁肉抽搐着分泌蜜液，硕大的阴茎搅动着黏腻的体液声，似乎就此准备好在她湿滑的穴道里远航。

感觉到吉尔菲艾斯一寸寸进出至整根塞满她的隐秘甬道，莱因哈特被稳稳钉住动弹不得，心跳逐渐加重，就像已经在自己耳旁跳动了一样。

完整进入后吉尔菲艾斯定在深处调整着呼吸，他很久没有直接感受莱因哈特了，这一年多来都为了防止莱因哈特怀孕一直用丝巾蘸了焦油隔在交合处。  
老实说他并不是不想做父亲，但他看别人生孩子的过程都很痛苦，他舍不得让莱因哈特也承受这些。

久违的炙热附着感包裹着他的阴茎，他眼前炸起一簇簇白花。

吉尔菲艾斯抽出一些，从而擦起一阵酥麻引得莱因哈特铺在枕头上的金发抖动。

温柔而忍耐地进出几个来回，确定莱因哈特能够承受他更激烈的动作后，吉尔菲艾斯趴在她身上快速耸起腰。

透彻地贯穿让莱因哈特昂起纤细的脖颈发出一阵阵荡漾的娇吟，她紧紧抱住了吉尔菲艾斯结实的肩膀。  
下体不受控制地被迅速抽空又插满，莱因哈特双腿忍不住夹紧吉尔菲艾斯肌肉紧绷的腰侧。

发力的腰被交叉地环住让吉尔菲艾斯动起来不方便，他起身握住莱因哈特的膝盖猛然打开，快速地往深处律动。

莱因哈特完全被摊开到毫无反抗之力，整个人像依附于他阴茎上的一个物件，被顶出去又吸着他的柱身挪回来。  
她绷直了脚尖承受剧烈到扫走氧气的通畅感，肺中残存的空气渐渐被情潮淹没，她只能不断地做着吐息，柔韧的内壁痉挛不止。

火红发梢上的汗液顺着高挺的鼻梁滑下，滴落在莱因哈特摇晃的双乳上，吉尔菲艾斯俯身埋头含住隐隐渗出香甜的乳头。  
紧实的腰肌用力带动胯部顶入，莱因哈特迷乱地抓住他火红的卷曲发丝，线条姣好的小腿勾住吉尔菲艾斯的膝窝让他插得更深。

他掌控着已经泛起粉色的膝盖转了转，莱因哈特立刻绷紧了下腹，她的穴道被带着牵动，弹性姣好的壁肉不断重新调整适应吉尔菲艾斯的形状。

她颤抖着弓起白皙优美的背，吉尔菲艾斯埋在她胸口，又将她按回原处。  
光洁的两片花唇被粗厚的阴茎翻搅，摩擦成了诱人的蔷薇色。交合处逐渐滋出透明的沫花，吉尔菲艾斯的柱身被莱因哈特湿滑的内壁裹得水亮，肉柱上突然感知到的一波黏滑液体令他更加冲动。

他很喜欢莱因哈特身体敏感这一点，也曾担心过莱因哈特能不能受得住自己，所幸莱因哈特虽然身材纤细，体质倒是比普通女性要好一些，他们才不至于在床第间出现问题。

见莱因哈特完全瘫软了，吉尔菲艾斯将她侧过身来压住一条腿，卡在她双腿之间再度操进去。  
这样的深度和角度让莱因哈特忍不住咬住了自己的手指，立刻被吉尔菲艾斯抓住手腕，又停不下来地往深处捣入。

被她自己咬过的指尖带出了一缕细丝，半张精致的面容因侧躺压在了枕头上。但她还是不可自持地从喉咙里溢出高昂婉转的呻吟，嘴边的枕巾布料被液体轻微濡湿，金色的发丝滑下来垂落到摇晃的乳房上。

吉尔菲艾斯探出一只手拨弄她的乳头，她自由的那只手立刻抽出来想扒掉吉尔菲艾斯的手臂。  
有力的臂膀丝毫不为所动，反倒将她整个乳房托在掌心抓揉。

纤长白皙的另一条腿颤抖着被迫环在吉尔菲艾斯另一侧腰上，上一次高潮还未褪去粉色的软臀又布满了滑腻的汗液。

吉尔菲艾斯低头看着莱因哈特娇艳诱人的躯体，扩散的瞳孔让他原本深邃的碧蓝双眸幽深难测。

发烫的腹部压在她整条大腿内侧，深深嵌入的那根无时不在侵占翻搅她敏感的甬道。  
插拔她体内的水声并未被整张床摇晃的声音所遮掩，烛光也被声浪推着抖动。

莱因哈特眼前泛起诸多光点，呼吸微弱着跟不上节奏，只能听到自己心跳声放大又缩小。

或许只是过了一瞬，她又回过神来，吉尔菲艾斯仍在她体内征伐。她汗湿的金发贴在自己的肩上、脖子上，刘海也泛着潮气。

吉尔菲艾斯也有些发抖，摩挲着她柔软的腰肢往自己胯下按住深入几个来回，俯身压在她身上抱住她。

她一条腿被折在胸前，另一条腿还在吉尔菲艾斯的腿下。敏感细腻的两瓣花唇连接的的顶端，有粗硬的毛发扎到她。  
男性厚重的囊袋紧紧贴进她的臀缝间，穴道里那根粗硬发烫的阴茎抖动着狠狠射给了她。

体内的精液是凉的，她却霎时间像被热水浸泡了全身，一股热流从她承受吉尔菲艾斯的地方传递到她的四肢。  
吉尔菲艾斯撑在她上方平稳着剧烈起伏的呼吸，她搂过吉尔菲艾斯让他压到自己身上，又侧躺着亲吻他下巴。

纤长的睫毛微颤着，忽然她唇上湿湿的，舔了一下嘴里尝到了腥甜的味道，睁大眼一看，发现吉尔菲艾斯居然流鼻血了。

“吉尔菲艾斯？！”

被抽空的力气即刻回到体内，她慌忙直起身子要给他擦干净，甚至颇有一番现在就要带他去找奥贝斯坦的架势。

吉尔菲艾斯不好意思地摆了摆手表示无碍，他只是今天激动了些，不小心太冲动才流的。这或许也是他身体健壮的证明，毕竟对于莱因哈特这种美人，他自己都惊讶竟是第一次被她的裸体刺激到流鼻血。

他坐起来用手背抹了一把，捡起地上掉落的衣服擦了擦。吸吸鼻子发现没再流之后，重新躺回到床上，拉过被单盖在两人身上。

莱因哈特安静地窝在他怀里，情爱的余温环绕中，不一会儿她的意识就变得迷迷糊糊的。  
吉尔菲艾斯在她额头上亲柔地印下一吻，低声对她说晚安。

也许是蜡烛还未燃尽的缘故，也可能是天一亮就将首次出远门的缘故，再者是这场性爱酣畅淋漓的缘故，吉尔菲艾斯感到有些疲惫，但更多的是亢奋。  
他不忍心吹灭烛火让黑暗笼罩莱因哈特熟睡的天使容颜，只得就这样闭上眼。

大概确实睡着了十几分钟，他又恍惚间清醒了。莱因哈特呼吸均匀地枕在他手臂上，忽然动了一下，细嫩的大腿内侧擦过他下体。  
吉尔菲艾斯整个人僵硬起来，不安分的阴茎又充着血贴在莱因哈特的大腿上勃起了。

他本想忍耐下去，但莱因哈特从他怀中散发的幽香一阵比一阵浓烈，他还是没忍住用发烫的掌心揉捏她已经恢复正常体温的纤细腰肢。

莱因哈特细腻光滑的肌肤触感让他动作开始大胆，手掌推上去按压松软的雪白乳房，敏感的乳头很快对他的指尖作出回应。

被挑逗的感觉让莱因哈特从梦境中逐渐醒来，她微微皱起秀丽的眉头，浓密的金色睫毛眨了眨露出眼睑下漂亮的冰蓝色双瞳。  
开口询问的语调里还夹着浓浓的鼻音，吉尔菲艾斯不禁泛起歉意。

莱因哈特乖巧地摇摇头要他别介意，翻身趴在他身上开始吮吻他的脖子与锁骨。  
吉尔菲艾斯贴在她身下的机理蕴含着勇猛性感的爆发力，她舔着，下腹中有什么灼烧起来，不由得扭动身子蹭着。

温热的躯体紧紧相贴，她惊讶地发现吉尔菲艾斯的那根甚至能直接指到她肚脐的更上方，她无法想象吉尔菲艾斯在完整进入她时都捣入到了多深的里面。

吉尔菲艾斯全然不知莱因哈特此时旖旎的心思，只是不断抚摸着她圆润的肩膀，偶尔按到她精致的蝴蝶骨上撩起她金色的发尾。

两颗挺立的乳尖扫过他腹肌，随后莱因哈特跪坐到他两腿间，先是努力吞吐了两下，将吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎吸得水亮后，又叉开双腿坐着，用白皙柔软的双手握住抚弄。

比起刚开始，她已经熟练了很多，但她私下仍旧认为想满足吉尔菲艾斯是一件非常耗时耗力的事情。

吉尔菲艾斯靠坐着享受莱因哈特灵巧的手指套弄他的阴茎，两手摸到身侧莱因哈特线条优美的小腿，往下是纤细精致的脚踝，然后是柔嫩白皙的双脚。

他下腹陡然带动阴茎在莱因哈特手心里跳动了一下，他将莱因哈特滑嫩的脚托在手上，往身前一带。

莱因哈特抬头看他，他顺势开口：“莱因哈特，你要不要试着……用脚？”

她张了张嘴，本想下意识说不要，但吉尔菲艾斯看她的眼神像是没打算被拒绝，停顿两秒点了点头。

吉尔菲艾斯抬起她的双脚贴上自己发烫的硬挺肉茎，敏感的脚心立刻一缩，又被他再度贴上。

圆润粉嫩的脚趾卷曲着，莱因哈特撑住自己不往后仰。她的双脚本来就生得非常漂亮，又因工作关系保养得十分细腻，从未想过会用来做这种事。  
不过她本身也很好奇，脚并不像手指和舌头那样灵活，不知道吉尔菲艾斯会不会真的舒服。

莱因哈特被端着脚踝，用柔嫩敏感的脚心贴着吉尔菲艾斯的勃起揉搓。

她的脚的触感柔滑非常，吉尔菲艾斯早就对此肖想许久，此时握着莱因哈特的双脚挤压自己的肉柱，更是让他险些低哼出来。  
但他不想显得自己在性行为方面有着异常喜好，只得咬紧了牙关忍住。认识莱因哈特之前他从未觉得脚有什么特别，要怪就怪莱因哈特，她根本不知道自己的一举一动有多撩人。

他或轻或重地揉摁，开始摆腰在莱因哈特脚心间磨蹭。  
莱因哈特似乎是明白了点做法，开始主动用脚揉搓。她一动，吉尔菲艾斯就轻哼了一声，她不禁心跳快了节拍，随后又尝试性地用脚尖贴上硬足炙热的根部，顺着吉尔菲艾斯的小腹轻轻踩下去。

吉尔菲艾斯喘着粗气在她小腿上抚摸，她咬住下唇，双脚交叠着夹揉，粉嫩的脚趾分开推按吉尔菲艾斯肉柱上的青筋。

主动逗弄了几下，她觉得穴道里有什么在往体外滑，忙吸了小腹收紧。  
但她双腿无法闭拢，又用着力，花穴开合着贴着粉嫩光洁的缝隙流出些许白浊。

她的脸一下子涨红，吉尔菲艾斯当然留意到了这一点，倾身过来温柔地亲吻她粉色的膝盖，低声问她是不是又想要了。

不等她作答，吉尔菲艾斯已经架开她的双腿，湿热的鼻息从脚踝一路喷洒到她大腿根。接着她整个人被往身下一拖，吉尔菲艾斯将她圈在两肘间含住她的双唇。

她抱住吉尔菲艾斯宽厚的背，任吉尔菲艾斯舔吻她的耳根，轻咬着她的颈侧，又埋头含住她的乳头吮吸。

莱因哈特被他吸得酥麻感乱窜，细软的手指在他背上轻轻抓挠。  
吉尔菲艾斯搂住了她的腰，腹部逐渐压开她的双腿折起，莱因哈特伸出一只手摸到下面握住他的阴茎。

他的柱身滑滑的，但自己的穴口似乎更湿润。吉尔菲艾斯顺着她的动作顶入，已经承受过一轮侵占的柔软蜜穴快速重新适应了他的尺寸，穴口流出的几滴白浊又被塞了回去。

吉尔菲艾斯开始动的时候莱因哈特眯起了眼，她脑海中回忆着吉尔菲艾斯的长度，不由得在意吉尔菲艾斯捅到了她哪里。  
她的手贴在下方托着吉尔菲艾斯鼓鼓囊囊的精巢，吉尔菲艾斯被她柔软手心的揉捏的力道刺激得连连深入。

他抱起莱因哈特的臀，一口气插到滑腻的壁顶，再摆腰在上面磨蹭。莱因哈特立刻手上脱了力，软软地垂下来揪住床单。

她双腿在吉尔菲艾斯的肩上打着颤，断断续续地呼唤她的丈夫。

莱因哈特一直有些半睡半醒的感觉，吉尔菲艾斯干得她思绪直飘，急剧起来又让她喘不上气，不断低声说着想让吉尔菲艾斯轻点慢点。  
莱因哈特很少在床上提要求，吉尔菲艾斯也有些好奇，不过问她能不能继续要时，她又会颤抖着说可以。

一直等到烛火明灭着燃完了吉尔菲艾斯才射，射完也依旧赖在她的身体里不肯出去。

莱因哈特已经非常疲惫了，也顾不上身体里有存在感极强的硕物，脑袋一歪就睡着了。但在半夜里，她又被吉尔菲艾斯在她体内抽插滋起的痒麻感弄醒，无力地在他身上捶了一下，引得身上的人压着她动作又快了些。

 

第二天天大亮的时候，莱因哈特的身边已经空了。她睁眼感觉有些晕眩，昨晚记忆不全都清晰，好像失去过几次意识。下腹有些坠胀感，等她坐起来，陆陆续续溢出了一滩精液。

莱因哈特不自觉地收缩起甬道，面色潮红的重新倒回床上。

 

过了十多天，她感觉到不对劲，结婚一年多，她的经期已经非常稳定了，但是这个月都过了三四天还没有任何出血的迹象。  
她猛然想到吉尔菲艾斯出发前的那天晚上，心道该不会那么巧，吉尔菲艾斯才射在里面，她就又怀上了。

按耐着又等了一周，还是没有来。莱因哈特心里有点慌，只得到独眼医师这儿来检查。

奥贝斯坦的仪器和他本人一样是冷冰冰的，让她觉得不太舒服。  
莱因哈特正在四处张望，忽然听门外镇里报信的人说有批商人回到镇上了。尽管现在没到吉尔菲艾斯所说的一个月，她还是忍不住坐起来，想知道回的是不是罗严塔尔那批人马。

奥贝斯坦被她的动作打断了检查，看她殷切的样子，似笑非笑道：“很在意吗？”

“没有，”莱因哈特别扭地转回了脸，“只是看一下而已。”

 

等莱因哈特回到家，厅堂已经摆放了她出门前还没有的包裹，看来吉尔菲艾斯果然已经回来了。

“吉尔菲艾斯！”她迫切地唤道，楼梯口立即传来有人下楼的声音。

“莱因哈特！”  
吉尔菲艾斯一把抱住了她，鼻尖在她金色的发梢里深吸。“想着提前回来，可以给你个惊喜。结果找了半天你都不在……对了，我带回来几瓶据说是用白色的葡萄酿的酒，现在这个时间喝是最好，你要尝尝看吗？”

莱因哈特抬起冰蓝色的双眼，抿了抿淡粉色的嘴，白瓷般的面颊上有些发红。

“我现在……”

刚开口，莱因哈特就想把剩下的话憋回去，因为吉尔菲艾斯似乎是不太想让她怀孕的样子，她不知道这个消息能否让吉尔菲艾斯高兴。但欺瞒吉尔菲艾斯也是她做不出来的，最终还是犹豫道：“奥贝斯坦说，我现在……不方便喝酒。”


	6. Chapter 6

最近又开始忙碌了，难得没工作的这天，吉尔菲艾斯一觉睡到了中午。他极少醒得比莱因哈特晚，所以醒来身边空空的，还很不适应。

他下楼来，发现亚历克在挖他之前种的薄荷。那原本是为了给莱因哈特避孕准备的，但奥贝斯坦研制出可以避孕的药剂之后，薄荷就再没用上过，他也就没去在意。

莱因哈特正在厨房里，灶台上起着火，闻起来是他喜欢的炖肉。她拿着木碗，守着火候准备倒出一些先尝尝。

心中籍着没有早安吻的由头，吉尔菲艾斯走上去一把将她压在厨房的台子上，手隔着她的衣襟就开始揉捏她松软的双乳。

莱因哈特被强迫着和他接着吻，先是挣扎了一番，发现亚历克没在屋内后，闷声任吉尔菲艾斯上下其手。

他指尖隐隐摸到一小粒硬硬的，便在那处用指尖轻刮。  
莱因哈特不稳地吐息，胸前上的两点很快将胸口的布料濡湿了一小片。吉尔菲艾斯托住软绵的乳房一按，立刻又会湿得更多。

她用手肘推了一下，吉尔菲艾斯贴上来抵在她身后让她弯下腰，将她衣领解开。两团雪白的乳房立刻弹了出来，他握住一边，对准面前的木碗揉捏着挤出奶水。

乳汁在容器中汇聚的声音让莱因哈特轻喘，不一会儿就蓄了小半碗，她咬住下唇闭上了眼睛。

亚历克早就断奶了，但莱因哈特时至今日仍然会分泌乳汁。起初担心莱因哈特继续这样下去对身体不好，吉尔菲艾斯旁敲侧击地询问过一些老妇，大家都只是互看着捂住嘴笑他，说不光是婴孩，丈夫也会“刺激”妻子一直有奶水，倒不会对身体有伤害。

被调侃的吉尔菲艾斯一下子就红了脸，忙说不是他，只是一个朋友。

莱因哈特也想知道是所有的女性生过孩子后都会一直溢乳，还是只有她才这样，但吉尔菲艾斯告诉她没事，她便像从前那样，觉得乳房胀胀的时候就让吉尔菲艾斯给自己吸出来。吉尔菲艾斯总是乐意效劳的，更何况莱因哈特现在分泌乳汁不是为了亚历克，是为了他。

 

不过因为家里有了孩子的关系，往往在吉尔菲艾斯吸到情动的时候就不得不中止了，这对精力正旺盛的吉尔菲艾斯来说很受折磨，在亚历克睡着过后，难免做得很凶。为了不吵醒亚历克，莱因哈特经常被捂住嘴干，虽然这样也很刺激，但无法叫出声，总让莱因哈特感到憋屈。

 

这天倒是个特殊情况，吉尔菲艾斯回家早，亚历克刚好和罗严塔尔家的菲尼出去玩了。

莱因哈特被吉尔菲艾斯困在窗台前操，她踮着脚，吉尔菲艾斯激烈得她有些站不稳。开着的窗子给她随时会被人发现的错觉，好在她附近没什么邻居。

她白嫩的玉指正紧紧攀在木板上，喉咙才溢出一两句低吟，突然看到亚历克和菲尼从后院进来了。  
亚历克也发现了她，朝他母亲露出了一抹纯真的笑容。

她羞得直往后退，但吉尔菲艾斯注意力全在她身上，没看到亚历克，插在她身后将她按回原处，结实地挡住她的退路。她紧紧包裹住体内不断侵犯她的阴茎，膜腔不住地用力收缩，激得吉尔菲艾斯两手还覆盖到她胸前揉捏。  
想到会被孩子们看到不恰当的行为，莱因哈特赶紧把丈夫的双手扯了下去。

妻子的反常让吉尔菲艾斯意识到了什么，探出头来也愣了一下。

亚历克没等到他母亲给他打招呼，倒是他父亲先开了口让他出去玩。他本来就是要和菲尼去山上玩藏宝的游戏，所以特地回来拿他的玩具，但他往日温和的父亲以命令的口吻不准他进屋。委屈的话没问出口，菲尼深深地看了二楼一眼，拉着亚历克跑了。

亚历克走后，莱因哈特双腿脱力滑了下来，吉尔菲艾斯跟着跪在她身后，等待她呼吸平稳一些。

她双手扣在头顶的窗台上，吉尔菲艾斯埋在她深处没动，只是硕大地撑开着，偶尔跳动一下。她耐不住，自己主动撅起臀部往后坐。纤细的腰肢摆动，柔韧地让吉尔菲艾斯挺翘的头部抵到她体内各处翻搅。

感觉到莱因哈特的恢复，吉尔菲艾斯也开始抽动，一下一下把她往前顶。

他们有段时间没敞开做了，这下亚历克不在，莱因哈特也彻底没了顾虑，一声比一声叫得娇媚。吉尔菲艾斯在她身后听着，忍不住将她翻过来，纤长的雪白双腿往两边拉开，次次撞到她盆腔酸麻的地方，深红色的毛发也贯进去一些。

莱因哈特穴道里不断淌水，敏感到真的有些淫荡。但她蒸红的精致五官，看起来又依然纯洁。  
吉尔菲艾斯喉结滚动着，小腹沸腾起来，竟伸手撕她的衣服。他少有这么粗暴，莱因哈特抓住了胸口有力的手腕，但衣领还是被扯坏了。

一双大手毫不客气地抓住她乳房揉捏，吉尔菲艾斯插得很凶很重，莱因哈特情不自禁夹紧了他的腰。

他撞进去的声音越来越响，套弄着他阴茎的穴道也越来越滑，他抽动着，忍不住道：“你喜欢粗暴点的？”

莱因哈特宝石般的冰蓝色眼睛泛起水光，咬住下唇拼命摇头。

吉尔菲艾斯心头一动，压下来和莱因哈特深吻。他有力的腰带动莱因哈特起伏，搅弄的水声随着角度的改变也有所变化。  
湿滑的双臀在他的柱身上抖动，吉尔菲艾斯扶住她的腰，加速往深处贯穿。

莱因哈特喊变调了几声，猛然浑身颤抖，就卡着他不动了。

吉尔菲艾斯一刻也不停，迅速又将她湿黏的壁肉带动分泌出滑腻的蜜液。

看着莱因哈特到得比寻常还快，吉尔菲艾斯也有些激动，不管莱因哈特到底喜不喜欢粗暴点，反正他觉得喜欢。

 

等亚历克下午玩回来，吉尔菲艾斯好言好语地逗弄他。虽然亚历克性格和莱因哈特很像，有些别扭，但毕竟也是小孩子，很轻易就被哄好。父子俩又恢复往日融洽的关系，满屋子上下跑。

好景不长，过了两周亚历克就被送到了吉尔菲艾斯的父母家。因为吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特都很忙，总是让菲尼把他带去罗严塔尔家照顾也十分不好意思。而且罗严塔尔也经常出差，受累的只有米达麦亚一个人而已。  
吉尔菲艾斯的母亲完全没意见，他的父亲倒是表示只要不碰兰花就没问题。吉尔菲艾斯和他父亲签了份简约的协议，如果亚历克以任何形式伤害了他养的兰花，就立刻接回家。  
结果第二天亚历克就在他爷爷的后院里挖了几株。吉尔菲艾斯本以为这才一天不到就又要把亚历克带回家，还有些不悦，没想到他父亲对他儿子倒是比当年对待他宽容得多，非但没有批评亚历克，反而顺手把亚历克挖下来的几株转手送给了他。  
吉尔菲艾斯沉默着种在后院，心想一定是亚历克长得像莱因哈特多一些，所以卖卖乖就能被原谅了。

 

忙完这段时间，吉尔菲艾斯顿时轻松了。今天他早早回到家，发现莱因哈特撑在桌上睡着了。

他轻声走过去，本想将她吻醒，在看到她衣领下的一片雪白后，又改变了主意。

莱因哈特的胸前酥酥的，有一根灵巧的东西在撩拨她乳头，让她醒了过来。  
她睁眼，看到一双大手探进她胸口的衣领里，手背上浮现的青筋透露出成年男人揉捏她乳房的力道。

她一僵，吉尔菲艾斯立刻贴下来亲吻她粉色的耳垂：“你辛苦了，莱因哈特大人。”

被吉尔菲艾斯调侃，她不满地扭动了一下。吉尔菲艾斯抽出手，却突然将她打横抱起。

“吉尔菲艾斯！”

“没事，反正亚历克又不在。”

莱因哈特在他肩上虚捶两下，倒也没有真的抗拒。吉尔菲艾斯把她抱到楼梯口，心头一动：“你记得这个吗？要不要再来一次？”

莱因哈特当然记得，脸红着说不要。

见莱因哈特不想和他试，他还有些失望，因为他觉得现在无论如何也可以坚持到上二楼，一直把莱因哈特顶到床上也没问题，不过他还是尊重了妻子的想法。

莱因哈特被放倒在床上，吉尔菲艾斯轻轻压在她身上和她接吻。虽然已经结婚六年了，但两个人都处于体能的巅峰时期，加上孩子的到来难免让他们在性方面压抑了一段时间，现在恢复了二人世界，总算可以尽情一点。

柔软的胸脯在他身下起伏，他两手覆上去隔着布料揉捏。  
她的乳房比吉尔菲艾斯最初遇到时已经发育了很多，不过同其他女性相比还是有段距离。生下亚历克后，似乎也没有再长大，玉润的双乳盈盈一握。吉尔菲艾斯觉得这个大小就刚好，反正莱因哈特什么样子都很可爱。

 

听到莱因哈特的喘息，他有些急促地将她领口扯下，双乳暴露时立刻用嘴覆盖上蔷薇色的乳头。他的手在下面托着按揉，用力一吸就有甜甜的汁液灌进他喉咙。

莱因哈特轻哼着给自己的丈夫哺乳，脚尖绷着轻轻发抖。尽管这个行为已经做过无数次，但每次被吸都会让她产生非常强烈的酥麻感，好在现在她不用完全压抑自己的声音。

吉尔菲艾斯每次都会把她两边吸到，让她浑身瘫软。他摸着莱因哈特白皙平坦的小腹，想到莱因哈特就是用这里孕育出结合了两人爱意的生命，低下头虔诚地吻上去。

解开她胯上的系带，光洁粉嫩的两片花穴已经隐隐泛着水光。吉尔菲艾斯的嘴贴着她的肚脐滑到花阴处，莱因哈特溢出的花蜜沾湿了他的双唇。

他用舌体细细品尝莱因哈特的香甜蜜露，莱因哈特身体悄悄泛起粉红，大腿内侧夹住吉尔菲艾斯火红的脑袋。

吉尔菲艾斯两手扶住她的双腿往上压，时不时还往两边分开些以更深地舔进去。

莱因哈特挺着背，吉尔菲艾斯总舔她敏感的地方，让她不住地扭腰。

看她不安分，吉尔菲艾斯低声道：“莱因哈特，你自己把腿抱着。”

“……什么？”

“你自己把腿抱着，”说着他讨好地亲了亲莱因哈特的大腿，“乖。”

莱因哈特犹豫了一下，还是自己将腿折到胸前，纤细的手臂紧紧穿过膝窝彻底露出柔嫩的下半身。  
她两团乳房还露在外面，现在又抱着自己的腿，吉尔菲艾斯舔着她的声音让羞耻感将她淹没。

他捧着莱因哈特滑嫩的两瓣软臀，舌尖用力探入了深处。紧致的内壁被他挑逗得颤动不已，又牢牢吸着他，舍不得放他出去。

“……吉尔菲艾斯……”

莱因哈特的小腹一直在收紧，她想拉住吉尔菲艾斯的头发，或者自己的头发，但她得听吉尔菲艾斯的，抱好自己的双腿。

吉尔菲艾斯的舌头快速抽动，每次抽出都会舔过莱因哈特前端肿起的敏感豆粒，引得莱因哈特一阵痉挛。  
感觉到甜蜜的穴道里越来越热，越来越滑，他用力地在玉珠上连续顶弄，很快就有一波热液从蜜穴深处流到他嘴里。

吉尔菲艾斯在她身下吸得啧啧作响，爬上来与她接吻时嘴里还有她自己蜜液的味道。

莱因哈特的神志都涣散了，高潮过后更加强烈地想与吉尔菲艾斯结合。  
她顺从地抬起头，让吉尔菲艾斯将她的长发撩起以免压到，随后一根她期待已久的肉柱抵在她开合的穴口。

硬翘的顶端没有马上插入，而是在她还充着血的肉粒上磨蹭，她难耐地让吉尔菲艾斯快点。

吉尔菲艾斯绷住腰，猛地挺身而入，一下子就进去了一小半。莱因哈特婉转地叫出声，炙热的内壁立刻缠上吉尔菲艾斯厚实的阴茎。

热气将血液推到莱因哈特的脸上，她纤细的脖子染上粉红色，精致的面颊也镀上浅红。小巧的鼻尖还渗出汗珠，狭长眼尾隐约可见晶莹的泪光。

她情动的模样让吉尔菲艾斯无法温柔，按住她的肩膀就开始重重地操入。

男性肉柱上的阴茎偶尔会让敏感的莱因哈特有粗粝的摩擦感，但这也是会让她极度舒适的地方，敞开了嗓子用动听的呻吟引得吉尔菲艾斯干她更狠。

吉尔菲艾斯这时候反倒希望她能闭嘴，他本来就有点忍不住，现在更是想立刻就把她干到一周都别想走路。

他直起上半身，按住莱因哈特卡在自己膝窝上的手，将她更翻起来些，提臀深深撞到里面，直至触到最深处。

莱因哈特上气不接下气地喘着，身上出地汗让她的手一直打滑。她索性放松了手上的力气，将两脚踩在吉尔菲艾斯的胸口上。

吉尔菲艾斯拉住了莱因哈特的手，让她不至于被顶得太远。他摆了下腰转而插到壁顶侧边，那有一处异常柔嫩的软肉，每被吉尔菲艾斯触碰到一次，莱因哈特就开始发抖。

她秀丽的眉头轻蹙着，雪白的双乳染上蔷薇花的色泽。被吉尔菲艾斯插入的地方极度舒适，她的下半身都已经彻底酥麻了，身体内部热热的，只听到水声在变响。

伴随着急促地翻搅，他感觉顶端更伸进去了一点，蹭到比莱因哈特穴道更热烫的滑腻肉壁。  
莱因哈特陡然弓起背部，双腿也在打颤，不断收缩着内壁挤压他越加勃发的阴茎。

他用力一顶，莱因哈特哼得尾音都变了调。她紧紧咬住下唇，脸上的表情说不出是痛还是爽，但吉尔菲艾斯深切地感受到莱因哈特身体某处在吮吸他。

他停留几秒，快速抽出，在莱因哈特还没来得及反应时再次插入。柔韧的小口尚未闭合就重新将他含得严严实实的，他细微抽动，柱身和顶端不同的刺激带给他强烈的冲动。

莱因哈特的眼睛湿湿的，身体通畅的感觉远超了她能承受的范围，泪水是自己流出来的。这实际上也不是吉尔菲艾斯第一次插到这里，但之前他只是偶尔蹭到，从来没有像这样反复插进去过。她的脑海里已经空无一物，全身的感官都集中在吉尔菲艾斯深入的地方。

他插进去摇动着，带动莱因哈特娇软的身躯晃动，两团软绵的乳房在他眼前上下起伏。  
看到莱因哈特蔷薇色的乳头正在往外冒出乳白色的汁水，吉尔菲艾斯将她狠狠压住，低头咬住她的乳房，极为熟练地吮吸。

莱因哈特霎时剧烈地痉挛起来，整个紧致的穴道都用力绞住他，急促地嗦吸让他立刻就射了进去。

他用力扣住莱因哈特的腰，没有给她丝毫退缩的缝隙，一滴不剩地灌入了全部。  
虽然已经喝过能够避孕的药剂了，但等吉尔菲艾斯平息下来，还是会担心莱因哈特会不会怀孕。而莱因哈特此刻根本没有心思去考虑别的事情，她浑身力气都被刚才最后一下抽空了。

她胸前仍然有奶水溢出，吉尔菲艾斯湿热的鼻息凑过来，灵巧的舌头卷住乳珠。莱因哈特皱着眉任丈夫埋在她胸口发出沉闷的吞咽声，双乳中胀胀的感觉渐渐消了下去。

吉尔菲艾斯缱绻地在她身上抚摸，莱因哈特尚且温热的肌肤细腻光滑，一旦触碰他就根本不想移开手。

她勉强翻过身和吉尔菲艾斯面对面，捧过吉尔菲艾斯的头，香软的唇逐次印上他深刻英挺的五官。她尤其喜欢吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛，其次是头发。她喜欢吉尔菲艾斯认真凝望她的模样，那样的眼神里似乎天地间再也没有别的事物存在了。而他火红的发丝像燃起的火焰，激情热烈，却又不曾真正灼烧过她的手。  
在来到巴巴罗萨小镇之前，因为姐姐的缘故，莱因哈特以为天下的男人全都是丑恶而污秽的。直到她遇到吉尔菲艾斯，才发现原来真的有温润如玉的谦谦君子，他拥有一切莱因哈特能想到的优点。

莱因哈特的胸腔里满溢出浓郁的幸福感，远胜她吃过的任何蛋糕。她贴着吉尔菲艾斯，轻轻在他肩头磨牙。

莱因哈特一下安静一下活泼，在他怀里乱动的样子又撩起他的欲望。他抚摸莱因哈特肩头的手逐渐用力，莱因哈特知晓他的心思，准备伏下身子含住他。

但吉尔菲艾斯今天的耐性比较差，不等莱因哈特开始，直接将她放倒，对准柔软的浅红花芯，一次没入到顶。

莱因哈特抖动着容纳他，温顺地接受吉尔菲艾斯的一切。

他抬起莱因哈特的双腿，抓住她纤细的脚腕，让她粉色的玉足贴在自己嘴边，一边亲吻着下半身挺动起来。

莱因哈特的金色发尾被汗水粘在粉色的肩头，她迷离着冰蓝色双眼，透过纤长的浓密睫毛看着吉尔菲艾斯在她身上动作。

起初还较为温柔的性爱，很快被莱因哈特的双手拨乱节奏。她渴求着抚摸吉尔菲艾斯有力的手臂，浅红色的唇瓣开合吐露沙哑诱人的情话。

面对一向别扭的莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯哪里忍受得了她这样坦诚，几句就被撩拨得不行，腰不停地用力往里面顶。  
等莱因哈特已经忙于娇喘无暇说话时，他又俯身凑近她耳边低声回应她，让她变得更湿。

莱因哈特的敏感永远是点燃他小腹欲望的火苗，让他沉浸在情爱里被烈火灼伤，只想在她身上找到浇灭滚烫的良方。  
而莱因哈特总是温顺地承受他，接受他所有的爱抚，含纳他所有的爱露。他在人前从未展示过的粗鲁一面，莱因哈特也不曾泄露于他人的乖巧一面，在性爱时以往日颠倒的方式完美地恰合在一起。  
他们如此相衬，只想此生都缠绵相随至死。

 

吉尔菲艾斯躺在她身侧，她枕在丈夫结实的手臂上，两个人的胸口都还在剧烈起伏。莱因哈特许久没感受到如此放开的性爱，红着脸紧紧抱住了吉尔菲艾斯。

他抬起一只手轻柔抚摸莱因哈特柔顺的金发，在她额上印下一吻。

“马上就又要二月了。”

“嗯。”

“你记不记得我之前说过，要教你跳舞？”

那是他们相遇的第一个狂欢节，没想到第二个狂欢节过后还没来得及学跳舞，就已经结为夫妻。之后成为镇长，又有了亚历克，每年的节日都变成了三个人一起过。回想起来居然才不过六年，吉尔菲艾斯感觉他们似乎已经相伴十六年了，又似乎才相恋六分钟。

莱因哈特沉默了一下，“你当时说的是我们要一起学。”

意识到自己可能说漏嘴了什么，吉尔菲艾斯忙解释：“是这样没错。不过后来在家我父母逼我学了，所以我现在会一点。”

莱因哈特先是嘟着嘴，看吉尔菲艾斯深邃的碧蓝眼睛正殷切地期盼她的回应，还是没忍住笑了一下，“好。”

 

新一年的狂欢节，吉尔菲艾斯主持完晚间即兴活动就没入了欢欣涌动的人群，悄悄回到家。

夜晚在远处响起人们的喧闹声，莱因哈特坐在壁炉前等他。  
她转过头来，还是如初见般能让吉尔菲艾斯心跳骤然加速的美丽。

吉尔菲艾斯向她伸出手，她起身搭了上去。

他哼起缓慢的节奏，“你可以就踩着我的脚，对……”

见吉尔菲艾斯的表情有些微妙，莱因哈特不好意思起来：“我踩痛你了吗？”

“没有，比起你在我心中的分量，你本身就像没有重量一样轻。”  
说着他低下头在她唇上轻轻拂过，带着莱因哈特慢慢踏起舞步。

吉尔菲艾斯搂着她的腰，她的左手搭在丈夫的肩上。火光将他们的剪影投在种满了兰花的后院里，夜风中摇曳的花枝像是在倾诉情深的低语。

这将是永远不会结束的狂欢节。


End file.
